


От перемены мест...

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Parallel Universes, Sex, The Tesseract (Marvel), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Написано на заявку Т5-05 " (ЗС!) Баки/скинни Стив и Баки времен Бруклина. ЗС Баки каким-то образом попадает в прошлое. ЗС Баки не скрывает своих желаний и Стив отвечает взаимностью. Баки бесится и ревнует. Или любой другой сюжет с пейрингом ЗС Баки/скинни Стив."http://stuckyevanstanonestring.diary.ru/p212408567.htmПытаясь спастись от Гидры, Зимний Солдат загадочным образом попадает в Бруклин 30-х годов, где, даже не помня ничего о себе, прямиком идёт в квартирку, где находит тяжелобольного юного Стива Роджерса.WARNING: AU по отношению к «Капитан Америка. Гражданская война». Hurt/comfort, UST, мельком упоминания принуждения в прошлом, в том числе сексуального характера, упоминания гомофобии, секс между половозрелыми однополыми персонажами по взаимному согласию.При оформлении использован арт redraccoonПолучить его прямо в процессе написания было необыкновенно приятно!!!!!!!!!!!!!





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат Марвел. Храни их боги!  
> При оформлениее  
> От автора: Узнав, что раздельное употребление слов «Зимний» и «Солдат» может коробить читателей, хочу заранее предупредить и объяснить, почему я пишу именно так. Я серьёзно думал над этим вопросом и даже пытался править. Но, прочитав исправленное, испытал почти физическую боль и понял, что, видимо, суть для меня в том, что в этой вещи Зимний Солдат – это не совсем Баки Барнс. Он не осознает себя Барнсом. «Зимний Солдат» - не позывной для него. Это единственное имя, которое у него есть. Единственный способ обозначить самого себя в своих мыслях (говорю об этом потому, что переводил дивный фанфик, где Солдат в мыслях называл себя Asset– Имущество, и это было круто и жутко одновременно). Причём, будучи разумным человеком он прекрасно осознаёт, что «Солдат» - это всё же звание и профессия. Так что, даже признавая то, что он, конечно, солдат, своим собственным именем он считает всё-таки слово «Зимний».  
> Это не авторская небрежность. Для меня это имя персонажа.

Пролог  
Он сам загнал себя в тупик. Выхода не было. Бежать было больше некуда.  
По-хорошему, Зимний даже не ожидал, что укреплённая металлическая дверь крохотной камеры в конце коридора запирается изнутри, но по факту она запиралась. Из плана базы он помнил, что это самое хорошо защищённое помещение на нижних уровнях базы. Практически неприступный сейф.  
Для хранения ценного имущества.  
И, для разнообразия, этим имуществом был не он.  
Металлический ящик три на три на три. Закрытая коробка, не предназначенная для живых тварей. Даже без вентиляционного люка.  
Положительная информация: его не смогут тупо травануть седативным газом.  
Отрицательная информация: он дышит, и кислород кончится раньше, чем его убьёт голод или жажда.  
Было идиотизмом дать загнать себя сюда.  
Зимний прислонился спиной к стене и сполз на пол. Под кевларом ныли серьёзно ушибленные бок и плечо. Медленно подживал, пытаясь накровить в правый сапог длинный порез от бедра до колена. Он снял маску-пыльник и огорчённо отшвырнул её на пол.  
Бежать было некуда. Совсем.  
Им будет трудно выковырять его из этой коробки, но если получится, расплата за попытку побега окажется запредельно жестокой.  
Идеально было бы ему просто умереть здесь. Умереть раньше, чем они смогут добраться до него.  
Бесспорно, в его силах было устранить себя самостоятельно. Но что-то в нем, что-то даже более старое, чем советские установки, запрещавшие ему портить важную государственную собственность, упорно отвращало от этой мысли. Он знал, что нельзя самовольно намеренно вредить себе. Он не мог.  
Даже сейчас. Когда надеяться было не на что.  
На миг Зимний Солдат позволил себе слабость: притянул колени к груди, уткнулся в них лбом. Но надо было искать решение, которого не было.  
~Чего ты хочешь?~  
Слова прозвучали в его голове мелодичным перезвоном колокольчиков, чуждые, пустые и бессмысленные .  
~Чего ты хочешь? С какой просьбой ты пришёл ко мне?~  
Это было сказано не ему. Его не могли спросить о таком. Просто ещё один сбой функционирования мозга. Просто ещё одна проблема, о которой он не сообщит кураторам. Как голоса женщины и девочки, утешающие его, плачущие о нем. Как призрак худенького паренька со светлыми волосами и строгим огорчённым или рассерженным лицом. Они сбивали Зимнего, вызывая ненужные бесполезные эмоции. Зимний опасался их появления, но мучительно скучал по ним, если мозг функционировал исправно. Скучал, даже когда не знал, чего именно ему не хватает.  
Худого недовольного паренька не хватало особенно сильно.  
В сравнении с этим колокольчики не были такой уж большой проблемой.  
~Ты пришёл сюда. Назови своё желание. Оно будет исполнено.~  
Кодовое слово заставило непроизвольно сжаться, содрогнуться внутри. ОТВЕТИТЬ.  
\- Я не хочу к ним. Я хочу оказаться в безопасности. Там, где они не смогут достать меня, - Зимний Солдат зажмурился, понимая, что бредит вслух, что мечтает о невозможных вещах. Когда бредишь, можно говорить что угодно. Любую чушь. – Я хочу домой.  
На краткий миг в центре комнаты между полом и потолком сверкнул слепящей голубой вспышкой висящий в воздухе полупрозрачный куб.  
Вспыхнул тем же светом, что и оружие Гидры, разрывавшее людей на атомы. Превращавшее их в ничто.  
Зимний посмотрел прямо на свет, сам не чувствуя, что улыбается.  
Вот и оно.  
Избавление.  
Спасибо.  
(Продолжение следует)


	2. Глава 1. Человек из галлюцинаций

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- На что ты купил всё это, Бак? - нахмурился между глотаемыми ложками Стив.  
> \- Продал кое-что из своего, - признал Зимний Солдат, почему-то уверенный, что Стив точно не одобрил бы грабежа.  
> Стив всё равно чуть отстранился, поджал бледные губы:  
> \- Не надо было, Бак. Я выйду на работу и всё тебе верну.  
> Солдат посмотрел на строго сдвинутые светлые брови, на упрямую челюсть и кивнул.  
> \- Конечно, Стив.  
> Он не мог ответить иначе. Ведь то, что у него самого не осталось гордости, ещё не значило, что он не умел уважать её в других.

Глава 1. Человек из галлюцинаций  
Вселенная моргнула. Вздрогнула. И проявилась заново.  
Ворковали и толкались на ветке шумные городские голуби. Пованивала гнилью помойка. Где-то вдалеке шумела улица, разговаривали люди, одиноко продудел клаксоном автомобиль.  
Солдат поднялся от кирпичной стены с осыпающейся штукатуркой, возле которой очнулся. Шагнул в тень и огляделся по сторонам.  
Это был Нью-Йорк. Здесь невозможно было ошибиться.  
Вот только…  
Он запрокинул голову и посмотрел наверх, на плывущие в просвете между крышами облака, на бельевые верёвки, цветы на окнах, пожарные лестницы.  
Он не мог этого объяснить: он ощущал себя попавшим на старую открытку. Монохромную, пожелтевшую от времени, с помятыми обтрёпанными краями.  
В груди незнакомо сдавило, острая боль просигнализировала о внутреннем повреждении неясного происхождения. Функциональном сбое.  
Он знал это место. Он знал, куда идти.  
Он не знал почему.  
Привычно оставаясь невидимым средь белого дня, сливаясь с тенями, почти беззвучно, он без проблем добрался до нужного дома, нашёл то самое окно. Оно было закрыто. «Сквозняк – смерть», - промелькнула в голове важнейшая мысль из какого-то очень давнего, почти забытого инструктажа.  
Зимний Солдат нажал на створку окна там, где несложную конструкцию удерживал крючок с петлёй, и мягко выдавил смехотворный замок. Скользнул в комнату и аккуратно закрыл за собой окно, чётко осознавая, что потом обязательно надо будет всё починить.  
Он никогда не видел этой квартиры. Он знал эти стены, эту мебель, всю скромную обстановку так, будто она была выжжена у него на внутренней стороне век. Уши знали все звуки этого места, ноздри помнили запах.  
Нехороший запах болезни, пота, слабости и иногда лекарств.  
Потому что на одной из двух узких простых кроватей лежал тот худенький суровый юноша из его галлюцинаций.  
Только сейчас он не был суровым. Он был болен и даже не заметил появления незваного гостя. Он мучительно пытался дышать, разметавшись на единственной подушке в лапах неприятного тяжёлого сна.  
Зимний Солдат застыл на месте. Как заворожённый не в силах оторвать от него глаз.  
За окном по летнему небу бежали облака. Жёлтые облака на жёлтом небе. Коричневые силуэты домов. Старая выцветшая открытка.  
Измученный болезнью юноша с пергаментной кожей и налипшими на лоб светлыми волосами. Все это не могло быть реальным. Всего этого не могло быть вообще.  
Парень с сипением втянул воздух и – Зимний заранее предугадал, что так и будет – зашёлся мучительным хриплым кашлем.  
Солдат оказался возле него быстрее, чем понял, что он делает. Приподнял, помогая сесть в постели, наклониться вперёд. А когда кашель стих, бережно уложил обратно. Кожа молодого человека пылала под живой ладонью, у него был сильный жар.  
Хозяин квартиры открыл припухшие глаза, чуть улыбнулся благодарно, потом скользнул по нему рассеянным взглядом, знакомо нахмурился и очень тихо спросил:  
\- Баки. Что с тобой? - он говорил так, будто сам не до конца верил своим глазам, сомневался, что это не сон. – Баки?  
Зимний Солдат сглотнул, борясь с желанием попятиться назад. Выдавил глухо и незнакомо:  
\- Какой к чёрту Баки?  
Затуманенные жаром светлые глаза расширились от удивления, но обычно такой жёсткий, узкий рот неожиданно сложился в улыбку.  
\- Тупица, это же ты - Баки. Баки – это ты.  
Солдат сглотнул. Содрогнулся. Почти испуганно посмотрел на бледного паренька.  
«Баки». Что бы это ни было, это явно был код. Очень старый код, многократно переписанный сверху обновляемыми программами. Но судя по тому, как реагировало его тело, так и не исчезнувший до конца.  
Значит, этот человек – куратор? Поэтому Зимний Солдат снова и снова вспоминал его. В нём была прописана необходимая схема, подчиняясь которой, после обнуления он всегда первым узнавал своего куратора. Иногда он вспоминал тех из них, кто больше с ним не работал. Кого уже не было на свете...  
Но хозяин квартиры выглядел таким юным, таким слабым, таким больным. Откуда он мог знать старый код?  
\- Кто ты? –непроизвольно выдавил он.  
Молодой человек сначала растерялся, потом знакомо нахмурился:  
\- Господи боже! Теодор Рузвельт.  
Солдат скрестил руки на груди и недовольно сдвинул брови. Куратору следовало знать, что на такое не повёлся бы даже он.  
Но его собеседник уже подался вперёд, потянулся пылающей ладонью к его щеке и, встревоженно глядя в глаза, сказал:  
\- Бак, я же Стив. Неужели ты это забыл?  
\- Стив, - повторил Зимний, длинно выдыхая гласную горлом, ощущая это имя у себя во рту: мышцами щёк, нёбом, языком. Пробуя на вкус. Смакуя. Пропитываясь его звучанием. Казалось, его лёгкие, трахеи, голосовые связки, губы радуются самому звуку.  
Как же он скучал без этого.  
\- Стив, - Зимний повернул голову, зарываясь лицом в горячую ладонь, крепко зажмурился. – Стив! Стив!  
Солдат вздрогнул, ощутив прикосновение другой руки, гладящей его по спутанным волосам.  
\- Бак, что с тобой случилось? – встревоженно спросил сиплый голос, и он только теперь подумал, что парнишке должно быть больно разговаривать с ним сейчас.  
Он выпрямился, прямо посмотрел в глаза Стиву и ответил:  
\- Я не знаю. Я… сбежал, - признал он. – Я хотел найти безопасное место. И… пришёл сюда.  
\- Хорошо, - не требуя от него подробностей, просто ответил Стив и без сил откинулся на смятую мокрую подушку. Тепло улыбнулся. – С возвращением, Бак. Добро пожаловать домой.  
Солдат вздрогнул. Неведомые силы выполнили его желание. Кем бы ни был человек Стив, для Зимнего Солдата дом был там, где был он.  
**************  
Зимний Солдат подогрел воды на газовой плите в маленькой кухне, сделал для Стива слабый чай и терпеливо напоил его, после чего тот снова забылся нехорошим болезненным сном.  
Понаблюдав за ним ровно 7 минут и не заметив никаких изменений, Зимний прошёл к окну, пальцами левой руки просто воткнул обратно в хлипкое дерево рамы выдавленную петлю оконного замка.  
Затем он принялся искать продукты и лекарства. И без особого удивления не обнаружил ни первого, ни второго. Ни денег, на которые можно было бы их приобрести.  
Что самое смешное, у самого Солдата деньги были. Решившись бежать с малознакомой базы, куда его привезли отловившие его после Потомака оперативники Гидры, он банально обшарил карманы верхней одежды медтехников, оставленной ими в коридоре. Что бы там ни происходило после падения хелликериеров, всем явно было не до него. Во всяком случае, поначалу вёл он себя послушно, и как оперативники, так и врачи, похоже, поверили в имитируемую им контузию, а положенного полного обследования провести просто не успели. К тому же на объекте не было никого из кураторов или старших офицеров, чтобы допросить его. Не было никого, кто мог принять решение о заморозке. Пока искали уполномоченных лиц, Зимний Солдат мельком подсмотрел план базы и попытался сбежать.  
Вот на этом его везение и закончилось. К базе оказалось стянуто просто ненормальное количество вздрюченных вооружённых бойцов. И среди них несколько вменяемых, догадливых командиров. Собирали их там, конечно же, не для предотвращения гипотетического побега Солдата, но тем не менее прорваться сквозь них ему не удалось. Пришлось уходить в подвалы, и с этим он тоже не угадал.  
/Или всё-таки угадал?/  
Не важно. Так или иначе, имевшиеся в его распоряжении купюры не годились для совершения необходимых покупок. Да, доллары Соединённых Штатов. Вот только годы, указанные на банкнотах, плохо подходили к окружающей его действительности.  
Солдат не был глуп. Он догадался, в какое время он угодил.  
Не мешкая ни секунды, Зимний произвёл инспекцию шкафа, где должны были быть рубашки его размера (он был уверен в этом!), подобрал наименее приметную из них и переоделся. Тактические штаны и ботинки решил оставить свои.  
Огнестрельного оружия у него не было. Но при нём остались два из трёх отличных ножей, входивших в его стандартный боекомплект.  
Спустя 46 минут и на полторы мили западнее квартиры Стива, в доках, Солдат прижал лезвие одного из своих ножей к горлу человека в дорогой фетровой шляпе, подкравшись к нему в проулке сзади и утянув в тень между складами. У человека был серебряный портсигар и револьвер на поясе под пиджаком, до которого Солдат просто не дал ему добраться. Ни в Советском Союзе, ни в Гидре его никогда не учили вычислять людей подобного типа и общаться с ними. Он как-то умел это делать и без них.  
\- Кто тебя нанял? – пытаясь вырваться из захвата, взбешённо прохрипела его жертва.  
Солдат только улыбнулся.  
\- Не бойся. Я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Я больше этим не занимаюсь, - прошипел он в ухо трясущемуся от ярости гангстеру. – Я даже не собираюсь тебя грабить. Я предлагаю купить нож. Это очень хороший армейский нож. У вас здесь таких нет. Он очень дорого стоит.  
Не зная, как ещё прорекламировать предлагаемый товар, Зимний сильнее сдавил свою жертву в захвате и поднял лезвие до уровня глаз.  
За очень хороший армейский нож он получил две с лишним сотни долларов – просто забрал всё, что было в кошельке у покупателя.  
Ножа было жалко, но зато он сумел добыть деньги и никого не убил при этом. Зимний гордился собой.  
Немного поразмыслив, он приобрёл говядину, курицу, картофель, лук, чеснок и морковь. Сливочное масло и сахар. И ещё хлеб.  
А потом, в аптеке вдруг растерялся, не в силах вспомнить названия лекарств. Пожилой еврей, весь вид которого говорил о том, что купюры после 2000 года выпуска здесь точно не прокатили бы, неожиданно проникся сочувствием, слушая беспомощную мешанину из русских и немецких слов, которую городил Солдат, не в силах вспомнить английский перевод слова "солодка", и на точно такой же межязыковой абракадабре выяснил, в чём его проблема, о какой болезни идёт речь и насколько она запущена. «Mein kleiner Bruder», врал Зимний и пытался на языке жестов и пантомимы объяснить про высокую температуру и астму.  
Аптекарь кивал, со странным одобрением поглядывая на длинные тёмные волосы Зимнего Солдата и его небритые скулы, до того вызвавшие явные подозрения в его платёжеспособности у торговок мясом и овощами, однако, видимо, послужившие ему надёжной рекомендацией в глазах хозяина аптеки. В итоге тот терпеливо подобрал для Солдата все необходимые лекарства и снабдил каждое короткой инструкцией по приёму. На немецком. Зимний расплатился, поблагодарил старика на всех известных ему языках и получил приглашение обращаться за любой помощью.  
Вернувшись домой, Солдат осторожно расшевелил спящего Стива, заставил принять жаропонижающее, а потом стратегически занял маленькую кухню.  
В его выхолощенной памяти не сохранилось никакой информации о том, чтобы его учили готовить, но, когда он разделывал и потрошил курицу, руки, похоже, сами знали, что делать. Нож одинаково уверенно и легко кромсал овощи и мясо. И хотя почти ничего из имеющейся для готовки посуды ему не понравилось, в итоге вскоре у него уже варился бульон, тушилось мясо для жаркого, и в отдельной уродливой почерневшей с одного бока посудине с одной ручкой булькали куриные потроха, которыми Солдат собирался перекусить единолично.  
Выбросив очистки и другие отходы и перемыв доски и ножи, Зимний с удовлетворением осмотрел проделанную работу. Где-то в подсознании смутно шевельнулись образы бескрайних степей, жгучего ветра, кусающего лицо и руки, коренастых азиатов в советской военной форме, вместе с которыми он разделывал ещё тёплого, только что зарезанного барана. Он не помнил, где и почему это было, но помнил перепачканные кровью обветренные жилистые руки и то, как смеясь и сбиваясь на свой родной язык, товарищи показывали ему, как жарить баранину в земле. Когда-то где-то в его жизни было такое.  
Солдат почесал пальцем лоб, ещё раз перемешал ароматно пахнущее жаркое.  
Плов он тоже умел готовить. Только казана не было.  
Человек Стив удачно проснулся, как раз к тому моменту, когда бульон уже был готов. Зимний налил полную глубокую тарелку, мелко накромсал туда куриного белого мяса, намазал маслом кусок хлеба и принёс всё это Стиву.  
\- Бак, ты как всегда, - чуть виновато пробормотал тот, но позволил кормить себя с ложки. Благодарно улыбнулся: – Спасибо, Баки.  
Солдат не подал вида, что растерялся. Он знал, что хорошо справился. За хорошую работу его могли похвалить. Это было необязательно, но случалось. Зимний любил, когда его хвалили.  
А вот с благодарностью ему сталкиваться не доводилось.  
\- Ешь, - ответил Зимний. – Нужно принять ещё лекарство.  
  
\- На что ты купил всё это, Бак? - нахмурился между глотаемыми ложками Стив.  
\- Продал кое-что из своего, - признал Зимний Солдат, почему-то уверенный, что Стив точно не одобрил бы грабежа.  
Стив всё равно чуть отстранился, поджал бледные губы:  
\- Не надо было, Бак. Я выйду на работу и всё тебе верну.  
Солдат посмотрел на строго сдвинутые светлые брови, на упрямую челюсть и кивнул.  
\- Конечно, Стив.  
Он не мог ответить иначе. Ведь то, что у него самого не осталось гордости, ещё не значило, что он не умел уважать её в других.  
Стив съел практически всю тарелку, прежде чем с виноватым видом признал, что больше не может. Солдат одним глотком влил в себя остатки и принёс лекарство.  
\- Ты сам поел?  
\- Да, - кивнул Зимний. Ему было маловато сваренных куриных сердца, печени, горла, желудка и головы, но он рассчитывал наверстать своё, когда будет готово жаркое.  
Казалось, Стив ждал, что он скажет что-нибудь, но Зимний мучительно боялся разрушить возникшую между ними доверительную атмосферу и молчал. Молчал и смотрел на Стива. Он хотел навсегда запомнить его, сохранить эти мгновения покоя в своей душе. Буквально разглядывал его, впитывая в себя его образ. Украдкой жадно втягивал ноздрями его запах.  
\- Сильно пахну, да? – виновато улыбнулся Стив. – Прости. Я сейчас ещё минуту полежу и схожу приму душ.  
Судя по тому, в каком состоянии был Стив, реализация данного плана представлялась Солдату весьма сомнительной. Зимний отрицательно помотал головой и сам занялся проблемой. В шкафу, откуда он добыл себе рубашку, точно лежали полотенца. Солдат смешал в миске холодную водопроводную воду с кипятком из чайника, добиваясь оптимальной температуры. Принёс миску и полотенце в комнату. Помог Стиву сесть, прислонившись к спинке кровати, снять отсыревшую майку.  
\- Бак, это не обязательно, - пробормотал Стив, глядя, как он выжимает мокрое полотенце в миску. – Я могу и сам.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Зимний Солдат. – Но я справлюсь лучше.  
\- Тупица, - фыркнул Стив, отводя глаза, и шея у него покраснела.  
\- Как скажете, сэр, - ответил Солдат, тихо радуясь про себя тому, как просто было общаться со Стивом, как тепло становилось от каждого сказанного им «Бак», «Баки». И даже «Тупица» в его устах не звучало, как оскорбление.  
И касаться его, пусть даже полотенцем, водить влажной тканью по плечам, груди и впалому животу, поднимать ему по очереди руки, чтобы вытереть бока и подмышки – это было лучшим, что когда-либо случалось с Зимним Солдатом. Во всяком случае, лучшим из всего, что он помнил. Зимний смотрел на рыжеватые веснушки на бледной коже, на выпирающие рёбра и не понимал, почему ему и хорошо, и больно одновременно. Функциональный сбой программы явно был куда серьёзнее, чем он предположил сначала. Но Солдат не собирался бороться с этим. Он хотел быть здесь, хотел заботиться о человеке (кураторе?) Стиве. Всегда быть подле него.  
\- А ты мне снился, Бак, - в повисшей тишине вдруг мягко произнёс Стив, и Солдат замер.  
Он привык считать, что в совершенстве владеет английским языком, хотя и не помнил, как и когда изучал его. Во всяком случае, в его рваной памяти сохранились какие-то смутные картинки, как он водил металлическими пальцами по знакам и буквам, обучаясь сначала русскому, а потом китайскому языку. Про английский он такого не помнил, однако знал его так хорошо, что легко мог думать по-английски. Но… теперь растерялся.  
Зимний не понимал: Стив имел в виду «я видел тебя во сне» или «я мечтал о тебе»? Английский позволял толковать фразу двояко.  
Солдату так хотелось бы, чтобы правильным вариантом оказался второй.  
\- Я… я тоже мечтал о тебе, - хрипло прошептал он, глядя прямо в светлые глаза Стива. - Я уверен, что мечтал о тебе всегда.  
Он очень надеялся, что Стив поймёт его правильно. Услышит в его словах, в интонации голоса ту долгую мучительную тоску, робкую надежду, которые переполняли ему диафрагму.  
Стив только тепло улыбнулся в ответ, и Зимний, перехватив левой рукой полотенце, бесстрашно потянулся живыми пальцами и провёл ими по голове Стива, убирая чёлку с лица. Это было дерзко, но ему так безумно хотелось это сделать, что он готов был рискнуть.  
\- Бак, - ласково шепнул Стив.–Эй, что ты задумал?  
\- Ты не запрещал мне прикасаться к тебе, Стив. Я подумал, что… Можно мне?  
\- Конечно, можно, - ответил Стив, немного прикрывая глаза, и чуть пожал плечами: - Бак, ты такой странный сегодня. Как будто бы я все еще сплю. Я никак не пойму, чего ты хочешь?  
\- Я хочу всегда быть возле тебя, - твёрдо сказал Солдат и, немного стесняясь громких и страстных слов, упрямо добавил: – Я хочу служить тебе. Принадлежать тебе. Быть только твоим.  
\- Бак? – Стив, кажется, растерялся. Но не попытался отстраниться от руки, все ещё гладящей его волосы. Наоборот сам потянулся к лицу Зимнего, уверенно коснулся его щеки.  
\- Я могу быть полезным. Я сильный, выносливый и быстрый, - всё больше нервничая, что говорит что-то не то, забормотал Зимний Солдат, отчаянно припоминая, чем ещё можно порекламировать себя.-Легко адаптируюсь в разных культурах. Умею сливаться с толпой. Обладаю навыками стрельбы из всех видов стрелкового оружия. Владею различными видами рукопашного боя. Инициативен, но послушен куратору. Послушен во всем, - при виде этого худого бледного тела перед собой, Зимний обнаружил, что его потряхивает от нервного возбуждения, и решился продавить последнюю мысль. – Умею доставлять удовольствие. Хочу… доставить удовольствие тебе. – Он прямо посмотрел в растерянные светлые глаза Стива и попросил: - Разреши мне. Позволь мне сделать тебе приятно.  
Он не знал, что ещё можно добавить, просто наклонил голову и поймал пальцы Стива губами, нежно целуя, осторожно вбирая их в рот и посасывая.  
\- Ты… правда, этого хочешь? – также нервно, но очень решительно спросил Стив. И когда Зимний кивнул, сам кивнул ему в ответ и закрыл глаза: - Я согласен.  
Сверх стандартного ритма неистово колотящееся в груди сердце резко пропустило удар. Глаза жгло изнутри, рот не желал слушаться. Это был полный сбой.  
Это была великая радость.  
Это было разрешение. Разрешение, данное ему Стивом. Разрешение сделать Стиву приятно.  
Зимний Солдат рухнул на колени возле кровати, беспорядочно трепетно прикасаясь к коже Стива руками и губами, благоговейно вылизывая его от талии вверх до самого подбородка. Осязая губами ритм сбивающегося дыхания Стива в его груди, все хрипы его лёгких, торопливый стук сердца под рёбрами, волнение и тягучее удовольствие в жилах и мышцах.  
На самом деле, он не то, чтобы очень уж умел это делать. На самом деле, Зимний импровизировал. Ему остро хотелось касаться Стива - и он касался, хотелось доставить ему удовольствие - и это он и собирался сделать.  
\- Бак! – выдохнул Стив, когда Зимний Солдат отбросил прочь одеяло и решительно потянул вниз пижамные штаны.  
\- Тебе будет хорошо, обещаю, - молящим тоном прошептал Зимний, и склонился над его пахом, вбирая в рот полувозбуждённый, покрасневший от прилива крови половой орган.  
Стив ахнул над ним и вцепился правой рукой ему в волосы. Зимний Солдат довольно заурчал и со всем упорством принялся за дело.  
Он сосал член, ласково перебирал пальцами правой руки яички Стива, ласкал языком головку и снова сосал, упоённо и истово. И от вкуса Стива, от ощущения его теплой плоти, его дыхания, его пульса, у Зимнего замирало в животе и тянуло внутри так приятно и сладко.  
Человек Стив был домом. Был столпом его мира. Был его счастьем.  
Был его…  
\- Бак, Бак, пожалуйста, хватит, - со сбивающимся дыханием прошептал Стив. – Пожалуйста, не надо. Я не смогу. Я не смогу сейчас.Правда. Хватит. Бак, пожалуйста, остановись.  
Солдат резко выпрямился и глянул ему в лицо. На лбу и на шее у Стива блестел пот, тощие плечи дрожали, и… он больше не был возбужден.  
Зимний шумно сглотнул, почти с ужасом созерцая поникший пенис, сознание провала сдавило ему горло.  
Он сгорбился, не в силах смотреть на Стива, видеть его дискомфорт. Закрыл лицо руками и уткнулся головой в простыню. Он не понимал, что сделал не так. Совершенно не понимал.  
\- Прости, прости, Стив. Я должен был знать, что не получится. Прости меня, - стыд, жгучий стыд и чувство вины придавили ему плечи. Но он должен был, должен был хотя бы извиниться, хоть как-то объяснить, почему облажался. Ничтожество. Безмозглая тупая скотина. –Не сердись, пожалуйста. Я.. я просто никогда не делал этого по своей воле, прости, прости меня.  
\- Что? – совершенно другим, глухим угрожающим голосом произнёс Стив, и Зимний Солдат внутренне подобрался, чувствуя закипающую в том ярость.  
Резкая смена отношения куратора после секса в худшую сторону не предвещала для него ничего хорошего. Он знал это не головой, а собственной шкурой. А в этот раз ему ещё и не удалось сделать, как надо. Тупая тварь. Единственный раз он делал это с действительно важным человеком, и надо же было так облажаться. Не суметь угодить вообще.  
\- Пожалуйста, не сердись на меня, - нечётко пробормотал он, не отрывая лица от простыни. - Мне очень-очень жаль, что я не сумел.  
\- О чём ты говоришь, Бак? Я слушать не хочу эту чушь, - человек Стив подался к нему, горячая ладонь тяжело легла на склонённый затылок Зимнего Солдата.  
"Пусть...", - подумал тот, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению. От Стива он готов был принять, что угодно. И не имело значения, был он куратором или не был, как не имело значения и то, что он никак не мог физически одолеть Солдата. Просто Стив был центром его мира, единственным смыслом, Зимний был счастлив принадлежать ему.  
\- Это не ты. Это я не смог, Бак, - произнёс над ним хриплый голос Стива. - Это мне следует извиниться. Эта проклятая болезнь выжала из меня все соки. Мне, наверно, стоило попросить тебя подождать с этим. - Вторая рука Стива скользнула сверху вниз по спине Зимнего. А следом он ощутил, как жаркое костлявое тело прижалось к нему сверху, неловко обнимая его поперёк рёбер. - Но я побоялся, что больше ты не предложишь. Уже никогда.  
Солдат вздрогнул всем телом, а потом разом расслабился. Он не знал, что глупо неверяще улыбается в простыни.  
\- Баки, я... это было очень приятно. Больше чем приятно, - прошептал Стив ему в затылок. - А в следующий раз мы сделаем всё правильно, обещаю. Как только я поправлюсь. Бак, обещаю. Я хочу, чтоб тебе тоже было приятно.  
Стив говорил смущённо, но при этом твёрдо, и Зимнему Солдату невыносимо захотелось увидеть эту же решимость в его взгляде. Он приподнялся, заглянул в лицо Стиву, и тот улыбнулся, подался вперёд и поцеловал Зимнего в губы.  
Никто не целовал Зимнего в губы.  
Его целовал самый значимый человек.  
И Зимний Солдат потянулся в ответ на его настойчивую неумелую ласку, раздвинул губы, ласкаясь и отдаваясь в поцелуе. Не замечая, что обнимает хрупкое тело обеими руками. Его вело и шатало от такого невозможного счастья.  
В замке повернулся ключ, кто-то вошёл в коридор. Сквозь открытую дверь было слышно, как он снимает ботинки.  
\- Стиви, ты не поверишь, какой сегодня был классный день! Я уломал-таки старого пня Фишермана отсрочить нам оплату на неделю... И после работы мне подвернулась халтурка со сдельной оплатой, так что я смог купить нам сигареты и курицу для бульона.  
В одно мгновение Зимний Солдат оказался за дверью спальни, чтобы не попасть в поле зрения соседа Стива, когда тот войдёт в комнату.  
\- Стиви, как у нас от Левинских вкусно пахнет, прям слюни текут, - парень шагнул в спальню и замер. – А ты чего голый сидишь?  
Очутиться за спиной у человека, поймать его в захвате и приставить оставшийся нож к горлу, было проще простого. Они были фактически одного роста, парень был сильный, он напрягал мускулы сопротивляясь, но для Зимнего и профессиональные бойцы не представляли проблемы, что уж говорить об этом юноше.  
\- Баки, не надо! – рванулся вперёд Стив.  
\- Да я его тронуть не успел, - возмутился пойманный Зимним незнакомец.  
\- Баки, - Стив растерянно посмотрел на него, потом на держащего его Солдата. Снова перевёл взгляд с одного на другого и нервно засмеялся: - Видит бог, я и раньше думал, что мне всё это снится, но теперь я в этом точно уверен.  
\- А я лично бодрствую, - гневно напрягся парень в его захвате. – И хочу знать, какого хрена здесь происходит?  
\- Отпусти его, пожалуйста, - зябко натянув одеяло до плеч, ещё раз попросил Стив и добавил: - Баки? – с такой вопросительной сомневающейся интонацией, что в грудине у Зимнего снова сдавила притихшая было боль.  
Солдат послушно убрал нож и отступил на три шага. Парень резко повернулся к нему лицом, принимая довольно неплохую боксёрскую стойку, напрягая челюсть и хмуря брови.  
Солдат смотрел на его лицо.  
Солдат знал, как выглядит он сам.  
Солдат не был глуп.  
\- Бак, - снова позвал Стив, и они оба одновременно повернулись к нему.  
\- Что? – резко спросил парень с его лицом.  
И Солдат понял, что его счастье закончилось. Этот чужой человек забрал себе имя "Баки". Солдат больше не был Баки для Стива. У Стива уже был свой Баки. Молодой, как и он, ещё незапятнанный кровью и грязью. С обеими руками из плоти и крови.  
С каменным лицом Солдат спрятал нож и замер по стойке смирно. Он умел сохранять удовлетворяющий параметрам внешний вид, даже когда хотелось в голос кричать от боли.  
\- Стив, объясни уже, наконец, что здесь происходит, - потребовал человек Баки, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Я проснулся и увидел его, и решил, что он - это ты, - тихо и спокойно произнёс Стив.  
\- Ну ни фига себе? – Баки быстро ощупал Зимнего цепким неодобрительным взглядом. - Спасибо, Стиви, не знал, что в твоих глазах я выгляжу как неопрятный проходимец. Или убийца из подворотни.  
«Это потому что я на самом деле убийца», - зло подумал Солдат, но вслух ничего не сказал. Стив ещё не определил для него, как ему следует обращаться с человеком Баки.  
\- Не говори о нём так. Он заботился обо мне, как ты! Купил продукты, лекарства. Сварил бульон. Он делал всё, что делаешь для меня только ты, - горячо выпалил Стив. - И он похож на тебя, ты разве не видишь?  
\- Я вижу, что он украл мою рубашку, - мрачно парировал Баки. – Самую тупую, по счастью, что кое-что о нём говорит, но всё равно украл.  
С этим Солдат поспорить не мог. И только молча нахмурил брови.  
Баки нахмурился в ответ и тихо, но веско произнёс:  
\- У меня просто в голове не укладывается, Стиви, как ты мог нас перепутать. Должно быть, ты болен сильнее, чем я думал.  
\- Он отзывался на твоё имя! – яростно прохрипел Стив, и Солдат на миг испугался за него, видя, как бледные пальцы до синевы вцепились в одеяло.  
\- В его ситуации я бы отозвался на что угодно.  
\- Бак, не злись.  
\- Мне трудно не злиться. В нашем доме на меня нападает какой-то бродяга, а потом ты защищаешь его, потому что он выдавал себя за меня, - Баки коротко, но очень выразительно взмахнул руками: - Баста. Я больше ничего не хочу об этом знать, пусть выметается. И может рубашку забрать с собой, все равно я её теперь не одену.  
\- Бак, прекрати. У него беда!  
\- В Бруклине беда в каждом доме. Пошёл вон, я сказал!  
Солдат прищурился, всерьёз размышляя не стоит ли ему прямо сейчас прикончить этого Баки и забрать его имя себе обратно. Искушение было велико, но ведь он решил больше не убивать. К тому же Стив, вероятно, очень расстроится. Всё же этот Баки был у него раньше.  
\- Что в слове "убирайся" тебе не понятно? - понижая голос прошипел Баки. - Пошёл вон!  
\- Бак, не ори на него. Он наш гость.  
\- Гость? Не помню, чтобы я его приглашал.  
\- Квартира общая. Я его приглашаю, - сердито парировал Стив и повернулся к Зимнему. - Я приглашаю тебя...  
Невысказанное "Бак" повисло в воздухе.  
\- Ты даже имени его не знаешь, - осуждающе заметил Баки.  
\- Это не сложно исправить, - огрызнулся Стив. - Эй, как тебя зовут? На самом деле.  
Солдат сглотнул.  
Но Стив смотрел на него своими честными ясными глазами. Стив заступался за него перед своим Баки. Он не мог врать Стиву.  
\- Зимний Солдат, - тихо произнес он и, неожиданно гордо расправив плечи, с внезапным достоинством повторил: - Я Зимний Солдат.  
\- Очень приятно, Зимний Солдат, я Джеймс Барнс, - Баки сделал жест, как будто хотел пожать ему руку, но тут же одернул себя: - Впрочем, не буду больше навязывать тебе наше гостеприимство. Желаю попытать удачи где-нибудь еще. А теперь вали!  
\- Бак, прекрати! - Стив привстал на кровати. - Прекрх....  
Мучительный рваный кашель буквально сложил его пополам. Он попытался втянуть воздух ртом, глаза его потемнели, и он стал задыхаться.  
\- Стив!  
\- Стиви!  
Они оба бросились к нему одновременно.  
***  
Они сидели на кухне и жадно наворачивали жаркое.  
То и дело прислушиваясь к дыханию спящего Стива.  
Минут 20 назад, когда Стив стал задыхаться во время спора, Баки схватил его за руки, заставляя дышать вместе с собой. Солдат же сначала укрыл ему спину покрывалом со второй кровати, потом принёс воду, потом чай, потом чистую пижамную рубашку.  
Без единого слова они вместе, действуя пугающе синхронно, одели в неё Стива, как только его дыхание более-менее выровнялось. Напоили, уложили, укрыли, как ребенка.  
Стив был совсем слабым, но глядел на них требовательно и сурово.  
Солдат дал ему лекарство и сказал:  
\- Мы пойдем поедим пока, а ты лучше спи.  
\- Да, отдыхай, Стиви. Мы на твою долю оставим, - поддержал его Баки.  
Стив серьёзно посмотрел по очереди на обоих, потом едва заметно кивнул и с облегченьем закрыл глаза.  
И вот они сидели на кухне и сосредоточенно жрали.  
\- Ты приготовил? - мрачно спросил Баки почти что в утвердительной форме.  
Солдат кивнул.  
\- Вкусно, - признал Баки и покосился на кастрюлю с бульоном. - Что будем делать со второй курицей?  
\- Наверно, смогу соорудить курник, - предположил Солдат. – Или, может, потушу её с овощами, - добавил он, прикинув, что с тем, сколько он ел, жаркого надолго не хватит.  
\- Черт, мужик, ты ещё и готовишь лучше меня, - наиграно преувеличенно огорчился Баки, хотя, похоже было, что огорчился он на самом деле.  
Солдат только пожал плечами.  
Баки внимательно смотрел на него в течение нескольких минут, а потом спросил:  
\- Тебе действительно совсем некуда пойти?  
Солдат снова пожал плечами. По большому счёту, пойти он мог куда угодно. Вот только он не хотел уходить.  
\- Можешь остаться пока. Хотя бы до того, как Стив поправится.  
\- Спасибо, Баки, - просто сказал Солдат.  
Баки только хмыкнул, одним этим звуком показывая, насколько он убеждён, что ещё пожалеет о своей доброте.  
Солдат налил им обоим чаю, себе – в кружку Стива, потому что кружек было всего две. Под удивлённым взглядом Баки, с чувством радостной безнаказанности положил себе пять ложек сахара. Вспомнил, что зря не купил Стиву лимон. Высокая концентрация витамина С полезна при простуде. Это и дети знают.  
\- Эй, может, снимешь, наконец, эту хрень, - оторвал его от этих мыслей Баки, наблюдающий, как Солдат, задумчиво ломал металлическими пальцами размякшие в жарком кости, под чаёк высасывал из них костный мозг и обгладывал хрящики.  
\- Что? – удивился он.  
\- Перчатка с металлическими пластинами у тебя на руке. Может, снимешь её, раз мы не дерёмся больше, - нахмурился Баки.  
\- А, - Солдат посмотрел на свою ладонь, жир густо и как-то привычно поблёскивал во всех стыках. – Это не перчатка, это моя рука. Ну, протез.  
\- Врёшь! Так не бывает, - Баки прищурился, тоже разглядывая ладонь. – Так невозможно сделать. Как она работает?  
\- Я не вру, - насупился Солдат. – Работает исправно. Повышенная прочность. Автоматическая калибровка. Мощная. Удобней предыдущей модели.  
\- Подожди, в смысле? – перебил его Баки, потом оборвал себя, прижал пальцы к виску. – А как ты ей управляешь? Просто мышцами, как второй. А как она к тебе… приделана?  
\- Там у меня массивное основание в плече. Рука смонтирована уже к нему. Довольно надёжно. Вот, смотри, - Солдат расстегнул рубашку, спустил рукав с левого плеча.  
\- Бог ты мой, Иисус и Мария! – на одном выдохе вскрикнул Баки. – Прямо в мясо! Мужик, тебе ж весь бок раскромсали. Хрень какая! Как её смогли так приделать? Как ты вообще на это согласился?  
\- Я не знаю. Я не помню, - тихо ответил Зимний и смущено натянул рубашку обратно. Он не думал, что вид его плеча и руки может так шокировать Баки. Техники и охрана в Гидре на него так не реагировали.  
Человек Баки почти минуту сидел молча, не сводя с Солдата широко раскрытых растерянных глаз, потом сказал:  
\- Звезда. У тебя на плече. Я видел. Красная. Ты – коммунист?  
Такого вопроса Зимнему не задавали. Такого вопроса он не ожидал.  
\- Я не знаю, - признался он и шевельнул таврованным плечом. – Наверное, да.  
\- Ты русский? Ты в бегах? Тебя ищут?  
\- Я не знаю. Да, я сбежал. Но это… - Солдат не совсем понимал, как можно описать Гидру, - это другое. Здесь меня не найдут. Никто не придёт за мной. Хвоста не могло быть. Стив в безопасности. Не волнуйся.  
\- А что всё-таки с тобой случилось, Зимний? Ты был в плену? – преодолев первый шок от увиденного, начал приставать с расспросами Баки, невольно даже подвинулся ближе. – Как ты потерял свою руку? Почему ты ничего не помнишь?  
\- Электричество. Направленное воздействие электрическим током на головной мозг, - прохрипел Солдат и обнаружил, что вжимается спиной в стену. Лоб и виски у него взмокли от пота. – Обнуление памяти. Я… не хочу говорить об этом. Баки, я правда не хочу говорить об этом. Пожалуйста, Баки.  
Короткое имя, которое ему так хотелось бы считать своим, сорвалось с губ, как код, как мольба. Это же не могло не сработать?  
И сработало.  
\- Ладно, - медленно, тягуче произнёс Баки, глубоко вздохнул, усмиряя своё жгучее любопытство, посмотрел с сочувствием, почти с чувством вины. Всем телом отстранился назад, чтобы не давить на Солдата, не загонять его в угол. – Хорошо, мы не будем об этом говорить, если не хочешь. Откуда ты родом? – попробовал он сменить тему.  
«Я думал, отсюда», - хотел бы сказать Зимний.  
\- Не знаю. Не помню. Я не хочу говорить об этом, - ответил он.  
\- Ты служил? Какие-то спецвойска?  
\- Не помню. Я не… хочу говорить об этом, - только снова повторил Зимний и с мрачным ликованием посмотрел на Баки. Он мог сказать так. Он мог не хотеть отвечать на прямо поставленные вопросы. Мог не хотеть говорить на любую тему.  
\- Ладно. Своё нормальное имя ты, я так понимаю, тоже не помнишь, и не хочешь об этом говорить, - Баки растерянно почесал кончик носа.  
«Я хотел бы, чтоб меня звали Баки» - подумал Солдат, но только решительно кивнул.  
Баки вздохнул и решительно произнёс:  
\- Чёрт, мужик, просто чтобы ты знал, я до сих пор не в восторге от того, что ты ввалился к нам в дом, обманул Стива... Но это, - он коротко коснулся своей собственной груди чуть ниже левой ключицы. - И всё прочее, о чём ты даже и говорить не хочешь. Мне жаль, что это случилось с тобой. Честное слово. Такое не должно случаться с людьми, ни с кем, никогда. Мне очень жаль.  
Солдат опустил глаза. Почему-то было особенно дико слышать эти добрые сочувственные слова именно от Баки. И непонятно каким богам и каким силам молиться, чтобы всё это не случилось теперь с этим светлым искренним парнем.  
Эй, но ты же дашь мне потом посмотреть руку? - с подкупающей улыбкой попросил Баки. - Интересно же, как она устроена. Такая красивая штука, если не думать о том, как она приделана.  
\- Красивая штука, - бессмысленно повторил Солдат, рассеянно поглаживая левую ладонь по тыльной стороне другой рукой. С искренней лаской, которую стальная рука никогда не сможет ощутить.  
\- Ладно, - Баки вздохнул, допил чай, собрал посуду со стола и встал мыть её у маленькой раковины.  
Зимний тянул сладкий чай и то и дело тяжко, неуклюже моргал. У него слипались глаза.  
\- Спасибо, - не оборачиваясь к нему, вдруг сказал Баки. – Спасибо за продукты, за ужин. За лекарства для Стиви. За то… что заботился о нём, пока меня не было.  
\- Не за что, - Солдат смущено уставился в свою чашку. – Стив очень хороший. Он…  
\- Стив самый лучший, - бескомпромиссно перебил его Баки и, видимо, заметив, что Солдат клюёт носом, добавил: - Сходил бы ты в ванную. Полотенце и бритву я тебе одолжу. Зубную щётку купишь потом себе сам, запасных у нас нет. И спать тебе придётся на полу. Я завтра рано уйду на работу, сможешь доспать в моей кровати.  
\- Спасибо, Баки, - тихо пробормотал Зимний и поднялся.  
Спустя пять минут он уже стоял в маленькой ванной комнате перед мутноватым зеркалом. Ванная, хотя и примыкала одной стеной к их кухне, была общей на все четыре квартирки на этаже, и, чтобы попасть в неё, нужно было сначала выйти на лестничную клетку. На трубах вокруг висели чьи-то чулки и носки. Широкая полка под зеркалом чётко делилась на четыре участка, занятые личными санитарными принадлежностями разных жильцов.  
Зимний Солдат успел умыться и намылить лицо и шею, и всё было хорошо, и всё должно было быть хорошо и дальше, пока он не замер с открытой опасной бритвой в руке. Он смотрел на скруглённое на конце выкидное лезвие, смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале и снова переводил взгляд на лезвие. Он точно знал, что убивал подобным сомнительным оружием, легко и чисто. Он не помнил ни лица, ни имени жертвы, ни страны, ни года, ни обстоятельств убийства. Помнил только движение запястья, которым перерезал кому-то горло. Это было так чертовски легко. Пальцы правой руки любовно огладили механизм крепления лезвия к рукоятке. Один лёгкий взмах и он мог бы сделать так же с собой. Испортить государственную собственность. Повредить ценное имущество Гидры. Если постараться, то повредить фатально. Залить кровью ванную Баки и Стиву. Испортить настроение Баки и Стиву. Испортить отношения Баки и Стиву с их соседями. Испортить отношение Баки и Стива к нему самому.  
Солдат не мог этого сделать.  
Снаружи настойчиво постучали.  
\- Эй, это я. Я принёс полотенце. Я сейчас зайду, - бесцеремонно сообщил из-за двери голос Баки, и его обладатель тут же вошёл, неся под мышкой ветхое с виду, вафельное полотенце и гоняя из угла в угол рта зубочистку.  
\- Баки, - не в силах пошевелить рукой, с мольбой прохрипел Солдат. – Баки, пожалуйста, помоги мне.  
\- Чёрт, что с тобой такое?  
\- Не могу.  
\- Не можешь… побриться?  
\- Да, помоги. Помоги мне, пожалуйста.  
Взгляд Солдата упёрся в такие же светлые глаза, отражённые в тусклом зеркале. Баки покосился на дрожащее в воздухе лезвие бритвы, нахмурился, поджал губы и кивнул:  
\- Ладно, мужик. Спокойно, давай без паники. Сейчас я возьму у тебя бритву, идёт? Просто заберу её, ладно? Ты этого хочешь?  
\- Д… да, - выдохнул Солдат.  
Держась так, чтобы его было хорошо видно в зеркале, Баки протянул руку и мягко накрыл пальцы Зимнего Солдата своими. Так близко их руки выглядели практически совсем одинаково. Они оба смотрели на свои руки. Пальцы Зимнего тупо не разжимались.  
\- Или я могу помочь тебе побриться, идёт? – вдруг предложил Баки. –Я оставлю бритву тебе, только дай мне вести твою руку. Это совсем просто. Как танец. – Баки мурлыкнул несколько нот у него возле уха, и Зимний понял, что тот уже направляет его руку вверх и в сторону, качает лезвием перед зеркалом широкими мягкими движениями. – Да, вот так, всё нормально. Ты какую музыку любишь? Любишь Кети Рина? ТиноРоси? «Дайте мне вас любить», - Баки медленно замурлыкал мелодию, двигая рукой Зимнего Солдата в такт музыке и любовно скользнул бритвой сверху вниз по его щеке. Быстро, уверенно и нежно, будто украв у партнёрши ещё неразрешённую ласку. Зимний не шевелясь, молча скосил глаза на его лицо, в зеркале наблюдая за невозмутимым вдохновенным лицом Баки, за качающейся у его губ зубочисткой. Лезвие бритвы снова огладило ему скулу, уже увереннее скользнуло по подбородку, прошлось с другой стороны. – «Не думай ни о чём! Поговори со мной о любви, Мария! Вся моя жизнь – это ты! Твои прекрасные глаза сверкают. Пламя мечты искрится! Скажи, что мне не привиделось, скажи, что вся ты моя… Ммм…» - лезвие бритвы любовно прошлось по шее, но Солдат совершенно расслабился, доверяясь этому человеку. Его прикосновениям, теплу, легкомысленной чувственной мелодии, точным верным движениям бритвы. И закрыл глаза. Представляя, что делает всё это сам. И даже поёт сам. Что он действительно живёт в этом доме, бреется в этой ванной. Что он – Баки. И Стив живёт – с ним.  
\- Эй, всё. Кончилась любовь, смывай пену, - усмехнулся за его плечом Баки. – И иди уже спать. Ты же прямо здесь отрубаешься.  
\- Спасибо, - умывшись, искренне поблагодарил Солдат. – Спасибо. И извини меня. За это. За то, какой я. За то, что пришёл к вам. Прости меня.  
\- Чего уж там. Разберёмся, - фыркнул Баки и устало потёр пальцем правое надбровье. – Иди. Я тебе там постелил на полу между кроватями. Как говорится, чем богаты. Не обессудь.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Баки, - ещё раз повторил Зимний и, взяв вафельное полотенце, ретировался из ванной.  
В единственной комнате приютившей его квартиры царила темнота. Под её пологом устроенное между кроватями лежбище вдруг показалось манящим, уютным и соблазнительным, как нора. Всё тело Солдата гудело от усталости. Упрямо подавал болевые сигналы левый бок, хотя внутренние повреждения уже должны были, по идее, зажить сами по себе. Солдат сел на пол и волевым решением заставил себя разуться, бесконечно повторяя про себя, что здесь он в безопасности, Гидра никогда не сможет дотянуться до него здесь, нужно снять ботинки, нельзя спать в ботинках, это нехорошо, здесь он в безопасности...  
Потом, наконец, заполз на четвереньках на своё спальное место. Прислушался в полумраке к звукам засыпающего дома, к хрипам и свистам в дыхании спящего Стива. Тот спал на боку, лицом к соседней кровати Баки. Свесившаяся из-под одеяла ступня мраморно белела в темноте. Крупная, костистая, неожиданно грубая для такого хрупкого тела. В своих странных иллюзиях-галлюцинациях Солдат никогда не видел босых ног человека Стива. Это оказалось неожиданно завораживающее зрелище.  
Не думая ни о чём, он потянулся и сжал эту большую ступню живой рукой. На ощупь она тоже была холодной, как мрамор. И Солдату вдруг так захотелось прижать её к своей груди, к шее, прижаться лицом. Согреть её, целовать, обожать эту бесценную ногу.  
\- Ммм… Баки, - пробормотал Стив во сне и улыбнулся.  
Очень осторожно Солдат спрятал его ногу под одеяло, тихо устроился на боку, лицом к нему, моргнул и отключился.

Продолжение следует


	3. Глава 2. Жёлто-чёрное фото Бруклина 30х годов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Они жили втроём в маленькой квартирке, ели вместе в маленькой кухне и мылись в общей на весь этаж крошечной ванной. Они то и дело случайно соприкасались плечами, боками и коленями. И двое из них чётко видели, что происходит. Ревность кипела и пузырилась в их тесном мирке, как замечательно вкусный гуляш, который Солдат научился делать уже почти безупречно.  
> Она должна была однажды выплеснуться через край. И завонять на плите.

Глава 2. Жёлто-чёрное фото Бруклина 30х годов  
Следующим вечером они ужинали уже все вместе.  
Перед этим Стив весь день дисциплинированно принимал лекарства, ел, пил чай с лимоном, который Солдат приобрёл ещё утром, когда ходил за мукой, ещё одной кружкой и зубной щёткой для себя.  
Честно говоря, до возвращения Баки, их день прошёл в довольно неловкой атмосфере. Стиву явно было стыдно за то, что вчера он спутал Зимнего с Баки, и теперь, когда он точно знал, что это не Баки, он, кажется, не совсем понимал, как им общаться друг с другом. Солдату же очень хотелось говорить с ним, но он не знал, что сказать, и боялся наговорить глупостей. А, что ещё хуже, ему ужасно хотелось прикасаться к Стиву, просто мучительно хотелось, но теперь он больше не имел права потакать подобным желаниям. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к Стиву, и подло по отношению к Баки.  
Зимний Солдат не хотел быть неблагодарным.  
Поэтому при любой возможности позорно ретировался на кухню, где с молчаливой сосредоточенностью пытался логическим путём постигнуть, как делают пирожки с курицей. К сожалению, в кулинарии он, видимо, был всё же не особо силён, потому что пирожки в итоге получились откровенно фиговые. Ничего общего с тем, какими они, по его общим представлениям, должны были быть.  
Так или иначе, когда с работы вернулся Баки, и Зимний, и Стив, кажется, вздохнули свободнее. Баки шумел, шутил, размахивал руками и выглядел неестественно весело, но всё равно с его приходом висевшее в воздухе напряжение значительно отпустило. Стив клялся, что почти совсем здоров, да и действительно выглядел значительно лучше, так что они втроём притулились на маленькой кухне, где, отдав голодному Баки большую часть оставшегося жаркого, по-братски поделили между собой оставшуюся еду.   
Баки неумолчно болтал обо всякой ерунде, надкушенным пирожком подчищая свою тарелку. Стив запивал свой пирожок, наверняка, осточертевшим ему за вторые сутки бульоном. Солдат ещё днём разделавшийся с потрохами, хрящами и костями второй курицы, ел сухие горелые пирожки с чаем.  
\- Завтра хочу попробовать вернуться на работу, - вдруг сказал Стив, а когда Баки с непередаваемым выражением на лице уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, добавил: - А если меня не возьмут обратно, значит, начну искать новую.  
\- В соответствии с рецептом, ты должен принимать лекарства ещё три дня. И соблюдать постельный режим, - тихо, но жёстко сказал Зимний. – Отклонение от процедуры недопустимо. Ни для кого.  
\- Вот! – поддержал его Баки. – Ты же слышал. Стив! Тебе надо сначала выздороветь, как следует, иначе сделаешь только хуже. Как все те разы перед этим! Тем более что, сам знаешь, последнюю работу ты всё равно, наверняка, уже потерял.  
\- Но нам нужны деньги, - мрачно сказал Стив. – Нас теперь трое…  
Это прозвучало немного дико.  
\- Если ты чувствуешь себя лучше, завтра я найду способ достать ещё денег, - сказал Солдат.  
\- Это верно, - поддержал его Баки и задумчиво почесал шею. – С работой, конечно, сейчас не просто, мужик. Но ты сильный, здоровый. Что ты вообще умеешь делать?  
Зимний сглотнул:  
\- Я… обладаю навыками стрельбы из всех видов стрелкового оружия. Владею различными видами рукопашного боя. Хорошо адаптируюсь, - автоматически произнёс он. «Инициативен, но послушен куратору». Мощная дрожь пробежала у него по спине и по плечам, в горле встал ком. Солдат напрягся и вдруг почти выкрикнул: - Я больше не буду никого убивать. Я не… я не стану.   
Стив и Баки шокировано уставились на него.   
\- Зимний, - мягко сказал Стив и коснулся его руки с таким сочувствием в этом простом жесте, что Солдату пришлось с силой прикусить губу, чтобы не расклеиться от незаслуженной ласки.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Значит, к гангстерам не пойдешь, - сказал Баки. – Не страшно. В порту всегда пригодится ещё пара рук. Платят там, конечно, фигово, и работа тяжёлая, но ты вроде не гордый. Кстати! – Баки вскочил из-за стола, метнулся в коридор и вернулся с одной единственной перчаткой в руке. Мужской, из хорошо обработанной тонкой кожи. – Держи, это тебе. Как раз левая.  
\- Спасибо, - от души ответил Солдат. Он и сам понимал, что лишний раз светить среди гражданских его железную руку, пожалуй, не стоило.  
\- Не за что, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Баки. – Мне прошлой весной подарила одна пассия. Когда ещё думала, что у нас всё будет серьёзно. Совсем забыл, как её звали.  
\- Рози, - немного неодобрительно подсказал нахохлившийся Стив.  
\- Ага. А правую я потерял. Видимо, судьба. Забирай, всё равно без пары она ни на что не годится.   
Солдат отряхнул ладонь от крошек и аккуратно натянул перчатку. Села она идеально.  
\- А теперь покажешь всю руку? – заговорщически шепнул Баки и напомнил: – Ты вчера обещал.  
\- Баки! – осуждающе заметил Стив.  
\- Он мне вчера обещал, - возразил Баки, и Солдат охотно кивнул в ответ на его взгляд. Он не стеснялся руки. Даже по-своему гордился ею. Знал, что она уникальная, особенная. Исключительная в своём роде.   
Он потянулся расстегнуть рубашку, но Баки остановил его:  
\- Нет, лучше пойдём в комнату, там светлее и места больше.  
Втроём они переместились из кухни в комнату, где Стив и Баки устроились на кровати Стива, а занявший кровать Баки Зимний разделся до пояса, чтобы продемонстрировать им бионическую руку.  
\- Потрясающая штука! - восторженно ахнул Баки, жадно разглядывая, как Солдат двигает плечом, сгибает и разгибает локоть, шевелит пальцами. Шрамы больше не смущали его, он был явно очарован протезом. - Просто шик! И она сильнее обычной, верно? Там гидравлический привод внутри? Она работает на электричестве или на чём вообще? Как вообще? Блин. - Баки широким жестом загрёб назад свои пышные волосы и потянулся к руке: - Можно? Офигенно крутая штука.  
Заручившись кивком в качестве разрешения, он тут же принялся прощупывать пальцами кисть и запястье, проверять подвижность шарниров, крутить предплечье в одну и в другую сторону.  
\- Я знаю только как ухаживать за ней, если нет возможности показать ее техникам, - чуть пожал плечами Зимний. - К сожалению, не расскажу, как она устроена. У меня не было допуска к подобной информации.  
\- Потрясающе, - Баки прощупывал пластины, пытаясь сдвинуть их пальцами, и Солдату пришлось следить за собой, чтобы не прищемить ему пальцы случайным движением. - Глазам не могу поверить. Это же просто чёртов шедевр. Стиви, ну, скажи. Произведение искусства.  
Ещё одна рука уже без спроса потянулась к Зимнему и коснулась загрубелых рубцов у основания руки. Решительно, бескомпромиссно, прямолинейно. Зимний вздрогнул и столкнулся взглядом с ясными голубыми глазами из своих галлюцинаций. Эти глаза пылали. Молчаливым гневом, тихой неотвратимой яростью, болью:  
\- Кто это с тобой сделал? - спросил Стив тоном, не оставлявшим сомнений в том, что он готов немедля отправиться мстить за Солдата кому угодно куда угодно.   
Этим глазам, этому требовательно сжавшемуся рту ни в коем случае нельзя было указывать цель.  
\- Не важно. Это было давно. И это было необходимо. Мою... живую... руку всё равно нельзя было спасти, - сглотнув, ответил Зимний. Холодные пальцы на омертвелой коже рубцов жгли его как раскалённым железом. - Протез позволил мне остаться в строю.  
"Сделал меня самым ценным имуществом Гидры", - мрачно подумал он про себя, но все равно улыбнулся Стиву.  
Тот кивнул, но тут же нахмурившись провёл пальцами снизу вверх по шрамам.  
\- Мне жаль. Должно быть, это было невыносимо больно.  
О, да. Если что Солдат и помнил, неизбежно вспоминал раз за разом, заново знакомясь с железной рукой, так это вой циркулярки и душный запах распиливаемой кости, и чёртову боль, вырывающую его из забытья раз за разом, снова и снова, неделю за неделей, пока в него вживляли железо и крепили к нему разные модели протеза, которые последовательно браковали по разным причинам, и пытка начиналась сначала.   
\- Я всё время был под общим наркозом. Я ничего не помню об этом, - честно глядя в глаза Стиву, соврал Солдат. - Дело прошлое, а рука и правда шедевр. - Ему остро хотелось повернуть голову и коснуться губами пальцев Стива у себя на плече, но он никак не мог придумать, как сделать так, чтобы оно выглядело естественным, случайным и совершенно невинным.  
\- Кажется, у меня появилась одна мысль по поводу заработка для тебя, - вдруг сказал Баки и задумчиво потёр подбородок, покосившись на Стива. Его поза, его взгляд прямо-таки в голос заявляли о том, что Стиву лучше не знать о том, что он придумал.   
Баки заметил, что Солдат проследил его взгляд, и они обменялись едва заметными кивками.  
Ни один из них не хотел лишний раз волновать Стива.  
Стив был слишком ценен для них. Стив был бесценен.  
**************  
Дни и ночи в чёрно-жёлтой фотографии сменяли друг друга так же, как и везде. Наступало лето. Девушки наряжались в легкомысленные цветастые платья, закручивали волосы в крупные кудри и щёлкали по улицам маленькими, подкованными железом каблучками. Мужчины носили брюки со стрелками на подтяжках и делали всё возможное, чтобы не потерять работу.  
Зимний Солдат прожил внутри этой фотографии уже больше четырёх недель и считал, что по максимуму адаптировался к Нью-Йорку начала 30-х годов. Днём он обычно таскал грузы в порту, иногда помогал в автомастерской, где работал Баки, если туда пригоняли на ремонт грузовые машины или круглолобые автобусики и требовалась банальная физическая сила. Он научился приемлемо варить и жарить рыбу, которую покупал в порту у китайцев, общаясь с ними на трёх разных китайских диалектах, что почти всегда обеспечивало ему хоть небольшую скидку.  
Он даже помог Стиву найти работу всё через того же аптекаря, с которым познакомился в первый день. Придирчиво осмотрев тощего и бледного, но гордого, как принц, Роджерса, господин Каценеленбоген осуждающе покачал головой и сказал Зимнему:  
\- Он не твой Bruder, он твой Liebhaber, Beischlafer. Как некрасиво обманывать бедного отзывчивого старика, юноша. Не передать, как я вас осуждаю. Обоих. Однако же так вышло, что ваши грешки только на вашей совести, а у шурина ближайшего друга моих знакомых почти образовалась некоторая нужда в художнике-оформителе для его позорного Lichtspielhaus для показа всяких безнравственных и безвкусных кинофильмов. Если молодой человек не щепетилен, то, возможно, они смогут договориться с Гнашеком, хотя о чём можно разговаривать с этим несчастным шлемазлом, я не представляю.  
По рекомендации аптекаря Стива приняли, считай, сразу, и теперь он рисовал киноафишы, и, если получалось, даже проводил Баки и Зимнего в кино бесплатно.   
И это было неплохо, если не считать того случая, когда, возвращаясь из гаража, Баки и Зимний буквально носом почуяли неладное и бегом долетели до подворотни за кинотеатром, где трое молодчиков делали из Стива котлету.  
Зимний повёл себя очень спокойно и сдержано, да и красные пятна перед глазами не слишком ему мешали, пока он, за пару секунд вывернув одному мерзавцу обе руки из плечевых суставов и раздробив второму колено, методично и сосредоточенно отбивал почки последнему.  
Баки оттащил его, хотя у него самого дрожали ноздри от гнева и ярости, и он явно едва сдержался от того, чтобы не добавить подонку от себя, но бить лежачего при Стиве, пожалуй, точно не стоило, поэтому они просто увели ворчащего на них Стива оттуда, не особо интересуясь, чем он вывел из себя этих трех теперь уже потенциально безработных придурков.  
Зимний примерно понимал рынок труда в Бруклине, и был рад возможности хоть немного сократить царящую там жестокую конкуренцию.   
Правда, после этого они почти поссорились с Баки, когда Зимний высказался по поводу того, что Стива надо научить защищать себя, на что Баки обиженно возразил, что при любой возможности обучает его боксу. Зимний же ответил, что, очевидно, бокс не лучший выбор способа самозащиты при весе, комплекции и астме Стива, и что он сам будет его обучать. Жадно любознательный до таких вещей Стив охотно согласился, а Баки надулся на них обоих.  
И дулся всё больше и больше, зная, что Зимний тренирует Стива на пустыре за складами, показывая ему те приёмы, которые сам использовал, если знал, что серьёзно ранен или потерял уже слишком много крови - приёмы не для разгульной уличной драки, щедрой на фингалы и переломы, а для конкретного убийства, быстрого и деловитого. Зимний не видел причины Стиву щадить тех, кто нападал на заведомо более слабого противника, а Стив, хотя и быстро понял, чему именно обучает его Зимний и, очевидно, не считал это приемлемым, всё равно не мог остановиться и охотно впитывал в себя жестокие уроки Солдата.  
Такой слабый телом, он был хищником и бойцом по духу, таким выносливым и упорным, каких Зимний мало встречал даже среди самых отъявленных головорезов Гидры. Стив был рождён с сердцем воина, с волей воина, с его непримиримостью. Казалось удивительным, как всё это помещается в его крошечном, предательски немощном теле.  
Солдат искренне восхищался своим упорным, несдающимся учеником, и Стив явно видел это, и хоть и стеснялся, ему такое отношение явно льстило. Им всё проще становилось общаться друг с другом. Стив охотно делился своими мыслями, рассказывал о своих взглядах на внутреннюю и международную политику, представлениях о долге, о предназначении мужчины, явно очень терзавших его. Солдат слушал внимательно и никогда с ним не спорил, хотя идеалы Стива и казались ему бумажными и нежизнеспособными. Зимний Солдат уважал его веру и не считал себя в праве разрушать её.   
Со своей стороны он старался вспоминать для Стива как можно больше про разные страны, где ему случалось бывать. В красках описывал ему джунгли и тропических птиц, стада совершенно ручных слонов в Индокитае и косматых меланхоличных яков Тывы, снежных барсов и белух, водопады и пустыни, весеннюю тундру и муссонные дожди, Большой театр и пирамиды, старые замки в Европе и огромные боевые авианосцы.  
Вдруг вспомнил и рассказал Стиву о том, как у его команды накрылся аккумулятор MRAPв Ираке, и взбешённый куратор в качестве наказания заставил команду поддержки толкать броневик руками всю ночь и всё утро, запретив привлекать Зимнего. Тот был на самом деле не против помочь, но вместо этого просто бродил вдоль дороги, маясь бездельем, и даже поймал дикую козу, пока остальные мучились с машиной. Козу едва поджарили над костром и растерзали, как волки.  
Стив был таким же благодарным слушателем, как и чудесным рассказчиком. И Зимний напрочь растерялся от радости, когда Стив однажды принёс к ним домой из библиотеки большую книгу по биологии с фотографиями различных животных и показывал Солдату тех из них, которых тот упоминал в своих рассказах, уточняя, правильно ли он понял.   
Солдату мучительно хотелось поцеловать его, но он больше не поднимал эту тему. Мысли же Стива он угадать не мог. Хотя Стив так по-особенному произносил «Зимний»: тягуче и ласково, что Солдат иногда специально не сразу откликался, чтобы услышать это ещё несколько раз.  
С Баки всё было проще. У него была куча секретов от Стива и Зимнего. Но он был очень понятный. Солдат читал его мимику, жесты, движения и намерения, будто открытую книгу. Видел, как тот злится на них, смеясь и улыбаясь при этом. Видел, как Баки сам специально злит Стива, потому что остро, отчаянно ревнует.   
Иногда Зимний сам злился на него, особенно когда понимал, что Баки врёт Стиву. И ещё больше потому, что знал, почему он так делает.  
Потому что в их прекрасной бедной, но честной жизни были ещё пятницы и субботы. А иногда и воскресенья. Когда Баки ходил на свидания. И то и дело вытаскивал на свидания Стива. И это было ужасно. Потому что неизменно заканчивалось либо тем, что Баки щеголял очередной победой, либо тем, что Баки щеголял ей на фоне очередной неудачи Стива.   
И это было отвратительно и некрасиво, и совершенно недостойно такого хорошего человека, каким был Баки. Зимнему было ужасно стыдно за него в такие моменты. Хотелось одновременно надрать ему уши и набить ему морду, потому что Зимний прекрасно видел, что Баки смотрел на Стива точно так же, как смотрел он сам. Вот только у Баки были все шансы... которые он не использовал.  
Они жили втроём в маленькой квартирке, ели вместе в маленькой кухне и мылись в общей на весь этаж крошечной ванной. Они то и дело случайно соприкасались плечами, боками и коленями. И двое из них чётко видели, что происходит. Ревность кипела и пузырилась в их тесном мирке, как замечательно вкусный гуляш, который Солдат научился делать уже почти безупречно.  
Она должна была однажды выплеснуться через край. И завонять на плите.  
***  
\- Пятница. Сегодня зарплата. Пойдём вечером со мной в один бар, - белозубо и опасно улыбаясь сказал Баки, когда они шагали утром на Юго-Восток по направлению к гаражу Баки и порту. - Я приглашаю.  
\- Зачем? - упрямо спросил Солдат, хотя прекрасно понимал, к чему клонит Баки. Рано поднявшееся над домами летнее солнце жгуче слепило им обоим глаза.  
\- Хочу сделать тебе подарок, - Баки толкнул его в плечо и, подавшись ближе, шепнул на ухо: - Куплю тебе бабу. - А когда Зимний без выражения поглядел на него, облизнулся и добавил: - Какую захочешь: опытную или посвежее, рыжую или чикиту. Шлюху, - с чувством выдохнул он, и Солдат дёрнулся, как если бы это было сказано про него.  
\- Не нужно, - чуть более грубо, чем требовалось, отрезал он. - Мне не надо.  
\- Всем надо, - неодобрительно нахмурился Баки и сжал кулаки, продолжая при этом сияюще улыбаться: - Ты скажи прямо, если тебя интересуют забавы другого рода. Это сложнее, но мы же теперь такие друзья, уж я постараюсь найти для тебя какого-нибудь феечку. Чтобы не слишком потасканного и страшного. - Баки выгнул бровь шутливо и угрожающе одновременно, а потом вдруг вцепился в живую руку Солдата чуть выше локтя и агрессивно подался ближе. - Развлекайся, как знаешь, мне это неинтересно, но хватит пялиться на Стиви, как будто он весь мёдом намазан. Он мой.  
Зимний медленно моргнул, спросил себя, что он обо всём этом думает, высвободил плечо и вызверился на Баки в ответ, довольно сдержанно, но однозначно:  
\- Катись к чёрту, Барнс. Мне не нужны от тебя подачки. И не тебе решать, как мне смотреть на Стива. - Они оба замерли прямо на улице, буравя друг друга взглядами. - Не тебе, который бегает за юбками, чтобы потом вывалить своё грязное бельё перед Стивом. Ты жалкий лгун! Я уважаю Стива, уважаю его выбор, я принял бы, если бы он выбрал тебя. Но ты же даже шанса ему не даёшь. Даже не даёшь ему понять, что у него есть этот шанс.  
Воистину Стив был тем оружием, которое равно ранило их обоих. Баки замер, сжал плечи, смотрел уже с откровенной ненавистью и кусал губу:  
\- Не смей так говорить, - прошипел он. - Ты, может быть, и ни хера не помнишь про свою жизнь, но должен понимать, что Стиви не нужны ещё и такого рода проблемы. Ему и так нелегко приходится в этом мире. С его здоровьем, с его идеалами, с его характером. - Баки злился, но непримиримость в его голосе уже дала трещину: - Ему не надо об этом знать, так будет лучше.  
Солдат никогда не спускал слабости ни противникам, ни товарищам.  
\- И ты придумал себе, что вправе решить это за него? Ты лучше всех знаешь, какой он. И ты не дал ему выбора? - Зимний шагнул ближе, буравя Баки тяжёлым взглядом, и вдруг усмехнулся. - Он самый храбрый из всех, кого я знал. И в первый день, когда мы встретились, мне показалось, что ты такой же.   
На этот раз Баки дёрнулся, как от пощёчины. Как если бы невысказанное вслух слово "трус" всё же обожгло его наотмашь.   
Но Солдат уже не смотрел на него. Он шагал вперёд, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не сжимать кулаки и сохранять на лице отсутствующее выражение.  
В тот вечер Баки не вернулся домой, и, где он пропадал, так и осталось неясным. Стив и Баки посмотрели "Огни большого города" с Чарли Чаплиным, у обоих было чудесное настроение. Вернувшись домой, они допоздна слушали по радио тягучий пьянящий джаз, и Стив рисовал валяющегося в своём гнезде между кроватями Солдата и улыбался, видимо, тому, что у него действительно хорошо получалось.  
Солдат наблюдал за движением его руки над бумагой, за тем, как в такт музыке качается в воздухе босая ступня, пока не заснул счастливым и крепким сном.

Продолжение следует


	4. Глава 3. "Поговори со мной о любви, Мария... "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Проснулся он от того, что за стеной ругались.   
> И для разнообразия не добрые супруги Левински.   
> Ругались Баки и Стив.  
> И даже нельзя сказать, чтобы прямо ругались. Но разговор шёл на повышенных тонах. Хотя и шёпотом.  
> Что, впрочем, не сильно помогало, потому что, несмотря на то, что они были на кухне, усовершенствованный слух позволял Солдату безошибочно разбирать каждое сказанное слово. Говорил больше Баки, с отчаянной мольбой в голосе наседая на Стива:  
> \- Хватит, Стив, я устал. Мне надоело. Я всё понимаю, и он прикольный, и зарабатывает, и готовит, но я не подписывался жить с ним так вечно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Секс между троими половозрелыми мужчинами. По взаимному согласию. Так получилось.

Проснулся он от того, что за стеной ругались.   
И для разнообразия не добрые супруги Левински.   
Ругались Баки и Стив.  
И даже нельзя сказать, чтобы прямо ругались. Но разговор шёл на повышенных тонах. Хотя и шёпотом.  
Что, впрочем, не сильно помогало, потому что, несмотря на то, что они были на кухне, усовершенствованный слух позволял Солдату безошибочно разбирать каждое сказанное слово. Говорил больше Баки, с отчаянной мольбой в голосе наседая на Стива:  
\- Хватит, Стив, я устал. Мне надоело. Я всё понимаю, и он прикольный, и зарабатывает, и готовит, но я не подписывался жить с ним так вечно.  
\- Баки, но не можем же мы оставить его без поддержки. Одного. Он же почти ничего о себе не помнит.  
\- Это нисколечко ему не мешает. Он знает о жизни побольше нашего. Не пропадёт он без нас, уж будь уверен. Стив, он помог тебе устроиться на работу через еврея-аптекаря. Он торгуется с китайцами по-китайски, и они ему уступают! Он добыл себе у русских поддельные документы. Ты вот хоть знаешь, что с нами под одной крышей живёт Яков Вениаминович Зимний, 1907 года рождения, уроженец Житомира? И ещё всех нас переживёт.  
\- Да какая разница, как он себя называет? – громко прошипел Стив и одновременно виновато и осуждающе продолжил: - Я с первого дня смотрю на него, и мне стыдно, потому что я радуюсь, что тогда ошибся. Что всё-таки он не ты. Что всё дерьмо, которое случилось с ним, произошло не с тобой, тупица! Как я могу выставить его за дверь? А если бы это был ты? Прости, я ничего не могу с собой поделать, то и дело спрашиваю себя, что если он - это всё же ты? Только из будущего. Или... из параллельного мира, из другого измерения, откуда-нибудь ещё.  
\- Да, ерунда, Стив, чушь собачья, - фыркнул Баки и неодобрительно добавил: - Ты вроде умные книжки всегда читаешь. Научная фантастика - это по моей части.  
\- Но хоть на миг представь, что это ты оказался в его ситуации!  
\- Со мной такого бы не случилось, - не слишком уверенно, но упрямо отрезал Барнс.  
\- Бак, он пришёл к нам за помощью!  
\- Два месяца назад. Теперь у него есть нормальная одежда, нормальная работа, нормальная жизнь. Ему нужна только нормальная койка и своя нормальная квартира. И своя жизнь! Давно пора, - в голосе Баки густо мешались раздражение и отчаяние. - А это наш дом, не его. Ему пора уходить. И я, и он это понимаем. Пойми уже и ты, наконец.  
\- Ты хочешь выгнать его на улицу, - упёрся Стив. - Я не согласен.  
\- Ты не согласен, - что-то треснуло в тоне Баки, и Зимний подобрался, чувствуя, что сейчас он ударит: - Снова защищаешь его, а сам не видишь, что он только и думает, как бы нагнуть тебя и...  
\- Замолчи! - огрызнулся Стив так безжалостно и резко, что Баки осёкся. Чёрт, Зимний бы сам не посмел спорить с ним, когда он так рычал. Вот так расстраивать Стива. - Возьми обратно свои слова. Ты не имеешь права так говорить о нём!  
\- Но, Стив! Он же из таких. А что если...  
\- А что если всё уже было? - звенящим от ярости шёпотом перебил его Стив.  
\- Что? - не своим голосом просипел Баки.  
\- Мы целовались с ним в тот первый день, когда я принял его за тебя, - совсем еле слышно прошептал Стив. - Целовались и не только... И это было чудесно. Доволен? Потому что я тоже "из таких".  
\- Стив, - прохрипел Баки совсем беспомощно, ошеломлённо, но тут же, видимо, взял себя в руки и зарычал: - Он тебя трогал?Тогда? Беспомощного? Больного? Почему ты мне не сказал? Вот же мудила!  
\- Бак, прекрати. Я не желаю этого слушать. Я был согласен. Не смей оскорблять его! Он больше пальцем до меня не дотронулся. И ты не прав!  
\- Он прав, - тихо сказал Зимний, в одних трусах появляясь в дверях их кухни. По очереди посмотрел на гневно напрягшегося, ещё взлохмаченного с утра Стива и закрывшегося скрещенными на груди руками, хмурого, злого Баки. - Стив, он прав. Я вожделею тебя, - слово подвернулось на язык не совсем понятно откуда, излишне выспренное и неуловимо фальшивое в сложившейся ситуации. Зимний неловко покачал головой и улыбнулся. - Это правда. Баки не прав в другом. Я никогда не стал бы... - Солдат нервно облизнулся в поисках нужного глагола: - "нагибать" тебя и всё остальное. Я слишком... крупный, слишком тяжёлый для этого. Я делался для других целей. Если я нагну тебя, я тебя сломаю. А я не прощу себе, если покалечу тебя.  
Стив смотрел на него чистыми светлыми глазами, как в тот день, когда он думал, что Зимний - его Баки. Смотрел без осуждения, без укора, открыто и прямо. И Солдат что угодно бы отдал, чтобы понять, что он думает в эти мгновения.   
\- А вот ты можешь нагнуть меня, как только пожелаешь. Я дам тебе всё, что ты захочешь... если захочешь. Я буду счастлив. Но по-другому я не могу. И не буду, - Зимний почувствовал, что у него пересохло во рту и нервно сглотнул. А потом посмотрел на Баки. - А вот он сможет. Он любит тебя так, что сам себя потерял от этой страсти. Он наизнанку вывернется, лишь бы не причинить тебе боли.   
\- Стив, не слушай его, - торопливо вмешался Баки. - Я не знаю, с чего он это взял. Я не... Я бы никогда! - под обжигающим взглядом Стива, Баки вдруг сдался, опустил руки, склонил голову. И тихо закончил: - Да. Всё так и есть, Стиви. Прости.  
\- Какой же ты всё-таки же идиот, Баки, - глухо сказал Стив.  
Повисла тишина. Подсвеченные утренним солнцем пылинки кружились между ними в воздухе. Далеко на улице звонко прозвенел велосипедный звонок, где-то в доме кто-то включил радио, и мужской баритон потянул тягучие чувственные ноты под аккомпанемент саксофона:  
"Мария! Сияет улыбка зари в твоих голубых глазах! Даже если тяжкая судьба наступит завтра, сегодня я рядом с тобою, почему же ты вздыхаешь? Не думай ни о чем!"  
Через открытую форточку дразняще запахло плохим дешёвым кофе.  
\- Бак, - очень мягко выдохнул Стив, а потом шагнул к Баки и взял его за запястье. - Идём, - решительно сказал он, потянув его за собой, и протянул другую руку всё ещё стоящему в дверном проёме Зимнему. Улыбнулся смело и почти с вызовом. - Идём, - повторил он. - И давайте уже это сделаем.  
****  
Конечно же, они оба подчинились Стиву беспрекословно. И пока он задёргивал в спальне шторы, без разговоров и обсуждений раздвинули кровати к противоположным стенам (вынуждено забаррикадировав одной из них дверь в коридор), спустили на пол оба матраса и уложили их рядом. На долгий миг встретились взглядами, и Солдат увидел, как Баки растерян... и как испуган. И в то же время готов прямо сейчас и отныне идти до конца. Зимний кивнул ему, сам нервно улыбнулся и, поскольку на нём не было ничего кроме трусов, просто снял их и опустился в коленно-локтевую перед подошедшим к ним Стивом. Уткнулся лбом между лежащими перед собой руками, безмолвно ожидая проникновения.  
Он слышал, как они мягко поцеловались у него за спиной, и целовались ещё и ещё, и раздевали друг друга, и у него в груди ныло и замирало от радости за них, жгло от огромной нежности к ним обоим.  
А потом Стив опустился позади него на колени и прохладные жёсткие ладони коснулись его талии. Переместились вверх, погладили вздыбившиеся лопатки, трапециевидные мышцы, скользнули по бокам, по шрамам на пояснице и остановились на бёдрах. Уверенные, решительные. Растерянные и неловкие.  
\- И опять, кажется, я единственный, кто знает, что делать, - невесело усмехнулся сбоку Баки, устраиваясь рядом на соседнем матрасе. - Что ж, джентльмены, позвольте вас просветить. Для качественного секса... ммм... не в то отверстие нам потребуется дополнительная смазка. Стив, не смотри так, некоторые из девочек, с кем я встречался, что называется, берегли себя для брака, но при этом были те ещё штучки и очень даже не против поразвлечься. С ними я и научился. У дам там тоже нет естественных соков, так что приходиться использовать вазелин. Ну, или крем. Или масло. Или... короче, вот вазелин, - он достал что-то из своих вещей и протянул Стиву. Повисла короткая тяжёлая пауза, потом Баки виновато вздохнул: - Не спрашивай, почему он у меня с собой. Сам видишь, что он не вскрыт.  
\- Спасибо, Баки, - просто и веско сказал Стив и, кажется, снова поцеловал его, коротко и целомудренно на этот раз, а потом наклонился и прикоснулся губами между лопаток Солдата. - Зимний?  
Солдат только согласно качнул головой вперёд в знак согласия. Он не знал, что полагается или что можно говорить в такие моменты. Его обычно никто не спрашивал.  
В первый момент, когда жирные от вазелина прохладные пальцы вдавились в него, толкнулись и прорвались внутрь, Солдат прижался грудью к матрасу и немного отрешённо подумал, что это ему вообще-то стоило сказать "спасибо" Баки за смазку. Он совершенно отвык от подобного. И надо было расслабиться, поддаться, ведь это же Стив, это Стиви! Стиву не должно быть дискомфортно. Но чёртово непослушное, напряжённо-напуганное тело застыло камнем, неподвижно, бездумно сопротивляясь вторжению. И было больно, хотя он не имел права давать столь незначительному неудобству подобное определение. Тем более, когда сам просил. Но поступательное движение внутри жгло и пронзало, и он только и мог, что закусить губу и зажмуриться, пытаясь заставить себя подчиниться. Ведь это же Стив! Стив касался его. Солдат же не простит себе, если сейчас всё испортит из-за такой ерунды.  
\- Тише, тише, - коснулась его плеча рука Барнса. - Стив, стой. Перестань. Ему больно. Ты что не видишь?  
\- Нет! Не останавливайся! - панически выдохнул Зимний в матрас, чувствуя, как пальцы выскальзывают из него наружу. Он сжался, но не успел удержать их и чуть не завыл от досады. - Нет, Стив! Пожалуйста. Всё нормально. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста.  
Он попытался выпрямиться, слыша, как тяжело дышит Стив у него за спиной, но рука Баки мягко прижала его голову, не приказывая, а прося не шевелиться.  
\- Молчи, - велел ему Баки и повернулся к Стиву. - Вообще-то в сексе, когда партнерша трусит и не может расслабиться, принято приласкать её, сделать ей как-нибудь приятно. Не думаю, что с мужчинами это иначе, - Зимний не мог видеть, но прямо-таки спиной угадал, что Баки улыбнулся и пожал плечами.  
\- Зимний? - левая рука Стива, до этого сжимавшая его бедро, скользнула по коже, еще неуклюже, но так охотно. А потом Стив весь подался вперёд, лёг грудью ему на спину, прижался ногами к ногам, напряжённым горячим членом - в ложбинку между ягодиц. Уткнулся лицом в загривок и прошептал: - Прости. Я в общем-то... первый раз.  
\- Всё хорошо, - сам не замечая, как прогибается ему навстречу всем своим телом, трётся о него снизу, ответил Зимний. - Ничего страшного. Не останавливайся, - и улыбнулся. - Очень хочу тебя.  
Влажный рот скользнул по линии его хребта, требовательно и нежно; удовольствие, как острога ударило внутрь; и Солдат запрокинул назад голову и громко выдохнул, теряясь от этой ласки.  
\- Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, - прошептал Баки возле его уха собственные слова Зимнего и сжал локоть его живой руки. - Давай, помоги ему. Он действительно не умеет.  
Не смея открыть глаза, Солдат кивнул и потянулся правой рукой под животом, без всяких прелюдий ввёл в скользкий от вазелина анус два пальца и принялся сосредоточенно растягивать себя. И лишь на миг растерялся, почувствовав пальцы Стива, вплотную прижавшиеся к его собственным, проникающие внутрь вместе с его, скользящие в его ритме, помогая открыть его. И одновременно, вторая рука Стива опустилась по его бедру вниз, к паху, огладила и сжала его член, скользнула вверх-вниз по всему стволу. Обвела большим пальцем головку.  
Зимний распахнул рот совершенно беззвучно, забился, задрожал.   
Стив был с ним властный и нежный. Стив трогал его гениталии, но не для того, чтобы поиздеваться над ним, заставить извиваться в жалких попытках избежать боли, и высмеять за это. Стив трогал его, чтобы сделать приятно. И это было больше, чем Солдат мог вынести. Так дико сладко, так непередаваемо.  
\- Стив! Стиви, трахни меня, - задыхаясь, прошептал он.   
\- Готов? - спросил рядом Баки, сжав его живое плечо, чтобы привлечь внимание, и Солдат отчаянно закивал.  
Конечно же, он не был готов. Но всё подсказывало, что стоит сделать это сейчас, когда ему так одуряюще хорошо, нельзя упускать момент.  
\- Сейчас, хороший мой, мой хороший, - приподнимаясь над ним, прошептал Стив и вытащил из него пальцы. - Сейчас всё будет.  
Солдат высвободил руку, положив её на прежнее место для большей устойчивости позиции, и набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие, чувствуя, как сочащаяся предэякулятом головка упёрлась в его отверстие. Сам же прижался в ответ, стараясь открыться навстречу, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы выдыхать, когда Стив начал вдавливаться внутрь.  
И, нет, он был всё-таки не готов.  
А Стив был большой. Куда больше, чем можно было бы ожидать от такого хрупкого тщедушного тела. В принципе, довольно большой для обычного мужчины. Конечно, Солдат уже сосал его член, но тогда Стив не был и в половину так возбужден, как сейчас. Теперь же он упорно вдавливался внутрь, и в груди Солдата уже кончился выдыхаемый воздух, а этому медленному неотвратимому вторжению всё не было конца. И он старался раскрыться, расслабиться, сделать процесс легче для себя и для Стива, и молча ненавидел себя за то, что получалось фигово.  
\- Ох, Зимний, ты такой горячий внутри, - вдруг прошептал Стив, тяжело дыша, касаясь губами его загривка, беспорядочно его целуя. - Очень тугой.  
Солдат, наконец, заставил себя глотнуть ещё воздуха и жадно задышал, как загнанная лошадь. У него спина ходила ходуном, было боязно скинуть с себя Стива, хотя тот и обнимал его одной рукой поперёк груди.  
\- Эй, ты как? - немного встревожено спросил Стив, сам тяжело дыша и не переставая терпеливо поглаживать левой рукой немного обмякший от боли член Солдата. - Эй, Зимний?  
\- Не беспокойся, - пробормотал он в простыню. - Я в полном порядке,  
\- А я вижу, что нет, - скептически заметил рядом Баки и, кажется, коснулся плеча Стива. - Сопляк, серьёзно, давай назад. Сможешь потерпеть ещё немного? Добавим немного вазелина.  
Сгорая от стыда, Зимний спрятал лицо в ладонях. Ещё никому и никогда не приходилось так возиться с ним.  
\- Можно мне? - спросил за его спиной Баки и, судя по тому, как Стив резко выдохнул, видимо, прикоснулся к его возбуждённому телу. - Ты просто потрясающий, придурок. Ты потрясающий, слышишь? Ты просто не можешь облажаться. Давай, уверенно и нежно. Как в танце. Веди и наслаждайся процессом. Ты это можешь. Я знаю.  
Чёрт, и они снова целовались у него за спиной. Солдат это знал. А потом Стив потянул его бёдра на себя и снова вошёл в него. Весь скользкий и дрожащий от страсти.  
\- Зимний, - позвал Стив своим совершенно особенным низким и хриплым голосом. И нельзя было не подчиниться: Солдат оперся на правую руку, выпрямляя локоть и оборачиваясь через плечо, потому что Стив звал. И тот сам подался вперёд, вдавливая бедра Баки в матрас, требовательно ища губы мокрыми и мягкими от поцелуев Баки губами и не в силах дотянуться лишь скользя ими по челюсти и самому углу рта.  
Это был величайший дар, который когда-либо получал Солдат.  
Стив брал его и целовал его. Владел и обнимал. Заполнял собой и закрывал собой.   
И Солдат принял его на всю длину, целиком и полностью.   
Только издал горлом короткий беспомощный звук, не стон и не хныканье, а какой-то задушенный тихий вой невозможной радости и, чувствуя, что уже можно, снова виновато спрятал лицо в простыне.  
\- Тшшш, спокойно, родной, - выдохнул ему в спину Стив, решительными движениями ритмично раскачивая их обоих. - Ты такой смелый, такой тёплый и добрый. Давай вместе со мной. Давай, мой хороший.  
Зимний покорно, охотно, преданно подчинялся ему, двигаясь в его ритме, послушно и с радостью отдавая себя. И Стив прижимался щекой к его спине, и то и дело целовал его, и снова гладил в паху. И от этого у Солдата кружилась голова, и давило в груди, неотвратимо росло давление крови в сосудах, сердце грохотало, как бешенное, наверное, оглушая, прижавшегося к его спине Стива.  
И было сладко. И он был раскрыт и беззащитен для Стива. И внутри и снаружи искренне доверяя ему самые уязвимые части себя.   
И Стив был нежный.  
Даже неотвратимо увеличивая темп, толкаясь все мощнее и резче, уже явно с трудом контролируя своё желание, он всё ещё не был жесток. И ласкал так же упоённо, как брал.  
Зимнего трясло от этого, тело будто плавилось и то и дело буквально искрило от удовольствия. Жадно и неуклюже подставлялось само, хотело еще больше. Подставлялось, показывая, как сделать ему ещё слаще, и Стив щедро давал это ему, настойчиво атакуя нутро Солдата под самым удачным и правильным углом.  
Солдат из последних сил балансировал на грани и чувствовал, что Стив тоже держится из последних сил. Наверное, на чистом упрямстве.  
\- Зимний, - слюнявя открытым ртом ему спину, наконец, прохрипел он. - Можно мне? Можно я... в тебя?  
\- Стиви, - только и мог провыть Солдат в качестве разрешения, беспощадно вцепляясь пальцами в простыню. И бестолково ликуя от обещания такой запредельной близости.   
И не имело значения, что только Баки называл Стива - Стиви.  
Как не имело значения, как это было у Солдата с другими, и что это могло значить или не значить с ними.  
Со Стивом всё было по-другому. Стив трахал его, как безумный, но с ним было одуряюще, запредельно прекрасно. До боли, которая не была болью. Так, будто ему кромсали нутро кривыми ножами, приносящими при этом лишь радость и наслаждение.  
Солдат захныкал, непроизвольно сжимаясь от удовольствия, и...  
\- Баки, - выдохнул ему в шею Стив. - Баки! Баки!!!  
И Зимнего швырнуло за край, вывернуло и разорвало экстазом, потому что Стив сказал это ему. Это было его "Баки". Солдат был уверен. Всем телом ощущал, что Стив не спутал в этот раз, не оговорился, не думал о другом. Он назвал его "Баки". Именно его.  
Солдат не знал, как он сумел сохранить позицию, когда в нем кости превратились в желе. Стив глотал воздух и крупно дрожал у него на спине. Лежал на нём, совершенно истощённый, размякший, выжатый до капли. Мокрый от пота.  
Зимний сам ощущал себя загнанной лошадью. Очень осторожно он шевельнулся и медленно опустился на живот, увлекая Стива с собой. На простыне под Солдатом предсказуемо обнаружилось крупное мокрое пятно, но сейчас он не мог волноваться об этом меньше.  
Он лежал в бездумной довольной неге, ощущая спиной Стива, ощущая Стива внутри себя. Ощущая внутри себя его сперму. И это было бессмысленно хорошо. Вселенски бескрайне хорошо.  
Солдат улыбнулся, подумав, что сейчас он, должно быть, один сплошной функциональный сбой. Бестолковая, ошалевшая от выпавшего на её долю удовольствия вещь.  
"Вещь Стива Роджерса", - с гордостью подумал он. - "Вещь Стиви".  
Рядом кратко хмыкнул знакомый голос. Одновременно и одобрительно, и немного нетерпеливо.  
\- Пусть черти жарят в аду того, кто скажет, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс не умеет ждать, но хочу напомнить, что теперь моя очередь.  
\- Бак, - выдохнул Стив и засмеялся тихо и удивительно легко. И приподнялся над Зимним, отстраняясь и оставляя его. Потянулся к Баки. - Нетерпеливое ты животное.   
\- Да у меня выдержка скалы, между прочим, - фыркнул тот в ответ, привлекая Стива к себе.  
Солдат повернул к ним лицо, с щемящим чувством в груди наблюдая, как они снова искренне целуют друг друга.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказал он.   
Он не думал, что это услышат. И чуть вздрогнул, почувствовав прохладную ладонь у себя на крестце.  
\- Спасибо, - открыто улыбнулся ему Стив.  
\- Спасибо, - эхом повторил за ним Баки и, подхватив Стива под бёдра, увлёк его на свою половину импровизированной кровати, по-хозяйски уложив на спину. Посмотрел отчаянно и влюблённо и уткнулся лицом в живот. Он единственный из них был ещё в трусах и буквально завибрировал туго натянутой струной, когда Стив потянулся стащить их с него. Но Баки лишь целовал шею, плечи и руки Стива, терпеливо и упоённо лаская, взглядом и губами спрашивая разрешения.  
А Стив был щедрым во всём: острые костлявые коленки без вопросов раскрылись перед Баки, и тот со всей бесконечной нежностью зарылся между ними лицом.  
Зимнему было не очень видно, но не нужно было наблюдать всё в деталях, чтобы уже по одному блаженно-растерянному выражению лица Стива угадать, что Баки творил своим ртом.   
Зимний даже непроизвольно облизал губы.  
А потом Баки дотянулся до вазелина, и Стив сосредоточенно и торопливо задышал ртом, запрокидывая голову. Непроизвольно вскинул одну руку ко рту, кусая себя за предплечье, а второй отчаянно и страстно зарываясь в густые тёмные волосы Баки.  
И так хотелось придвинуться к ним, целовать висок и скулу Стива, тереться щекой о его плечо, погладить тощий дрожащий бок, но Зимний сомневался, что сейчас это можно. И не хотел ничего отбирать у Баки. Как бы ему ни хотелось, это было бы нечестно.   
И он как завороженный наблюдал за каждым их движением, за тем, как Баки, с тихим рычанием смазал себя и склонился над Стивом. А тот обеими ногами обнял Баки за талию, бесстрашно притягивая его к себе.   
Они соединились, неотрывно глядя друг другу в глаза, дыша друг другом, обнимая друг друга. И Баки застонал, беспомощно и сражённо, а Стив заботливым жестом погладил его по спине, успокаивая и подтверждая разрешение. И с судорожным вздохом Баки качнул бедрами, и безумно нежно и чувственно они начали раскачиваться на одном месте. Они будто бы танцевали лежа. И непонятно было, кто из них вёл. И они всё смотрели в глаза друг другу. И касались ладонями лиц. Без единой фразы. Без единого слова. Не говоря ничего вообще. Лишь двигались едино и сладко, будто утопая в своей любви. И ничего вокруг больше не было.  
Зимний хотел отвернуться, чувствуя, что это сакральное, что у него нет права сейчас наблюдать за ними. Но они были так прекрасны. Так чисты и невинны. Так поглощены друг другом. Он просто не мог отвести взгляда. Внутри у Солдата было пусто и звонко, и хорошо, и больно одновременно. И он не мог определить причин этой боли, и только знал, что ни за что не согласился бы сейчас находиться в другом месте. Хотя его явно и не должно было быть здесь.  
Баки почти беззвучно захрипел, задрожал, забился в агонии коротких беспорядочных рывков, уткнулся лицом в плечо Стиву. Но тот обеими руками снова поднял его лицо над собой и, не отводя взгляда, прогнулся под ним, прижимаясь пахом к животу Баки, жадно ёрзая об него. И Баки подался вперед, целуя его и просунул руку между ними, обхватывая Стива. И буквально в тот же миг их обоих накрыло. Таких юных и страстных, искренних и поглощенных друг другом. Влюбленных.  
Зимний смотрел на них, и у него сводило мышцы щек и носогубную впадину: он улыбался.  
Жёлто-чёрная открытка вокруг него была до боли прекрасна. Настолько изумительно волшебна, полна любви и исполнения желаний, что он даже ощущал это физически. Всем своим существом верил, что это правда.  
За их занавешенными окнами постепенно оживала звуками улица. У подъезда спорили несколько человек. Через улицу возились и смеялись на крыльце дети. Через две стены от них шумела вода, и кто-то напевал моясь в душе.  
А прямо рядом с ним лежали слепленные воедино двое замечательно хороших людей, которых он очень любил.  
Баки, грациозный и привлекательный, порывистый и пылкий, сильный и уязвимый, щедрый и жадный, преданный навсегда, целиком и без остатка.  
И Стив, будто сделанный из папиросной бумаги и самой крепкой стали, гротескно непропорциональный и самый совершенный на свете. Стив, вставший в центре мироздания и затмивший вокруг абсолютно все. Самый потрясающе искренний, справедливый и чистый от всякой скверны.   
Стив... который дышал не как надо. Слишком медленно, слишком редко.  
Зимний Солдат встревожено встрепенулся, но Баки уже опередил его, осторожно встряхнув Стива за плечи.  
\- Эй, не отключайся, сопляк. Ты же не бросишь меня сейчас? - мягко спросил он и коснулся ладонью щеки Стива.  
\- Всё в порядке. Я здесь, - не сводя глаз с его лица, еле слышным, но очень твёрдым голосом сказал Стив.- Ты же знаешь, я с тобой до конца, дружище.  
Стив лежал под приподнявшимся над ним на локте Баки. Стив лежал под Баки, который касался его лица и плеча и смотрел на него сверху вниз. Растрепавшиеся волосы Баки налипли на потный лоб, а Стив лежал и ласково улыбался ему снизу вверх.  
"Я с тобой до конца".  
"Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс".  
"Баки, я не буду с тобой драться".  
"Ты мой друг".  
"Я с тобой до конца".  
Зимний отчаянно глотнул наполнившийся густым дымом воздух. Рёбра, живую руку резануло фантомной болью. Вокруг был огонь и разрушение. А внизу - вода. И он падал вместе с авианосцем... они падали.  
Он и...  
Чёрно-жёлтая открытка с треском и скрежетом порвалась пополам.  
Его последняя миссия. Человек на мосту. Цель шестого уровня. Человек в нелепом трёхцветном костюме, который вывихнул Зимнему Солдату правую руку и придушил до потери сознания. Человек, который отказался с ним драться. Бросил щит. И дал избивать себя. Потому что...  
"Я с тобой до конца"...  
\- СТИИИИИИИИИИИИИИВ!!!!  
****  
\- СТИИИИИИИИИИИИИИВ!!!!  
Зимнему показалось, что он прокричал это в голос, во всю силу лёгких.  
Но на деле он лишь просипел что-то едва внятно и сипло.  
И скорчился, свернулся в тугой комок, обхватив руками голые ноги, что есть силы, прижав их к груди.  
Его трясло с такой силой, что железный локоть колотился об пол. Голову сжало болью, шею свело, а по лицу неудержимо и жалко катились слёзы. Потоки чёртовых слёз. Грёбаные слёзные водопады!  
\- Зимний?  
\- Зимний, мужик?  
Две пары рук: тёплые и прохладные - обхватили его за плечи. Его теребили и гладили, пытаясь успокоить, отвлечь. Два нагих тела окружили его.  
Стив и Баки.  
Стив и Баки из чёрно-жёлтого фото. Из Бруклина 30-х годов.  
\- Стиви, - глядя во взволнованные ясные глаза, просипел Зимний. - Стиви, я же тебя чуть не убил. Чёртов сопляк, ты же никогда никому не сдавался в драке. С ума сошёл поддаваться мне?  
\- Псих, что на тебя нашло? - Баки упорно, настойчиво пытался разжать его руки. - Ты чего несёшь?  
\- Я... - под его упрямыми руками, Зимний послушно развернулся, но так и замер на боку, не смея смотреть на них. - Я... я думаю, что я действительно Баки. Так меня назвал Стив. Мой Стив. Это был он. На хелликериере. Там, откуда я убежал сюда. - Солдат закрыл лицо ладонями и чуть не завыл: - Я дрался с ним. Ударил ножом. Выстрелил в него. Дважды. Разбил лицо. Он меня вытащил из-под завала. А я запаниковал. Драться было легче, чем вспоминать. И я бил его... а он не сопротивлялся. Стиви! Стиви! Блядь, идиот!  
\- Тшшш... тшшшш, - Стив подлез так, чтобы голова Зимнего оказалась у него на коленях, запустил пальцы в волосы, пытаясь утешить.- Успокойся, Зимний. Баки, успокойся, пожалуйста.  
\- Не трогай меня, - жалко взмолился Зимний, омертвело застыв на боку, не пытаясь избежать, а только чуть морщась от прикосновений. - Я не заслуживаю этого. Я... ты не представляешь, сколько времени я убивал для людей, которые приказали мне убить тебя, Стиви. Служил твоим врагам. Я отвратителен.   
Стив молчал и громко гневно сопел, видимо, не зная, что тут сказать, но руки с головы Зимнего не убирал.  
\- Баки, - позвал Зимний. - Я сегодня уйду. Ты прав. Мне не место здесь с вами. Я уйду. Я опасен для своего Стива. А значит, могу быть опасен и для вас. И я вас... недостоин. - Он тихо выдохнул, бессильный контролировать свои слезы, но стараясь хотя бы следить за голосом. - Простите меня за всё. Я уйду сам. Я больше не буду ни для кого проблемой. Спасибо, Стиви. Бак, спасибо. За всё.  
Всё так же ни слова не говоря, Стив обеими руками прижал его голову к своему животу, навалившись сверху. Не желая отпускать. Дышать его кожей было душно и хорошо. Зимний смаковал эти ощущения, стараясь запомнить их навсегда. Запомнить как можно крепче. Так, чтобы ничто не выжгло из его памяти эти мгновения.  
\- Ну, скажем так, - медленно произнёс сзади Баки и сжал его правое плечо. - Я не совсем понял, чем ты сейчас бредил, но хочу сразу прояснить один пункт. И поставить на этом точку. Ты не я. Ты не можешь быть мной из другого времени, чтобы вы со Стиви себе ни напридумывали. Мне даже странно, что ни один из вас, тёртые парни, не заметил этого сам. Учитывая то, чем мы трое только что занимались, - Баки хмыкнул.  
Стив выпрямился над Зимним и, видимо, вопросительно посмотрел на Баки. У Зимнего перед глазами так и стояла хмурая складка между его бровей, хотя сам он не видел сейчас его лица.  
\- Всё просто, Стиви. Он не может быть мной, потому что я обрезан, а он нет. Посмотри сам. И если честно, мне даже как-то неловко от того, что я один обратил внимание на эту подробность.  
\- Я Баки, - упрямо прошептал Зимний. Ему было всё равно, какие неопровержимые доказательства обратного ему предъявят, он это знал. Он истово верил теперь тому Стиву, которого чуть не убил над Потомаком.   
\- Так, - произнёс Стив, неожиданно жёстко и однозначно. - Для начала, Зимний, никто никуда не уходит. Далее, мы сейчас прибираем здесь и по очереди идём в душ. Потом завтракаем в городе и гуляем весь день, сколько хватит денег. А потом возвращаемся сюда и занимаемся любовью ещё и ещё раз. Если кого-то из вас не устраивает такой план, говорите сейчас, потом претензии приниматься не будут. Потому что у меня сегодня праздник. И я хочу, чтобы вы об этом знали, уроды.  
\- Значит, тебе понравилось, сопляк? - с фальшивой самоуверенной усмешкой, под которой густо плавились нежность и волнение, спросил Баки.  
\- Ну, я заметил, что ты старался произвести на меня впечатление, придурок, - одобрительно фыркнул Стив, а потом повернул к себе голову Зимнего так, чтобы их взгляды встретились. - Это было потрясающе, Зимний. Я не хочу никуда тебя отпускать. Пожалуйста, останься. Прошу тебя.  
\- Я ранил тебя, - виновато повторил Зимний. - Я могу быть опасен.  
\- Я тебя не боюсь. И никому больше не позволю заставлять тебя делать что-либо против твоей воли. Не сомневайся. - Стив сжал его железную руку, переплетая их пальцы между собой. - Я могу звать тебя Зимний Баки, если тебе так нравится. И если Баки не возражает. - Баки промолчал, и Стив упрямо продолжил: - Но я не стану убеждать тебя остаться, если ты действительно хочешь уйти. Сам хочешь уйти, а не выдумываешь сейчас причины, почему ты вроде как должен. Зимний, ты хочешь уйти?  
И тогда Зимний, наконец, поднялся и сел между ними, горбясь и бросая затравленные взгляды то на одного, то на другого из-под совсем перепутанных после сна и секса волос. Но он не мог не ответить своему хозяину на прямо поставленный вопрос. И он не мог врать Стиву.  
\- Я не хочу уходить. - "Я хочу быть рядом, чтобы каждый день видеть, как ты хмуришься или смеешься, читаешь или грызешь карандаш. Я хочу делать всё возможное, чтобы скрасить твою жизнь. В этом был бы единственный смысл моей жизни", - он не чувствовал себя в праве говорить такое, поэтому вместо этого сказал: - Я знаю, что должен, но не хочу. Даже в этом я недостоин тебя, Стиви. И недостоин тебя, Баки. Потому что ты на моем месте ушёл бы, чтоб уберечь его. Даже не дал бы ему возможности отговорить тебя. Я знаю. Ты куда сильнее меня. А я так хочу остаться. - Зимний посмотрел на своего более молодого двойника, сердито и расстроено поджавшего губы. - Но я останусь только, если ты разрешишь.  
Баки теребил зубами нижнюю губу и молчал.  
\- Баки, - теперь Стив тоже смотрел на него и ждал ответа.  
\- Не давите на меня! - взъелся вдруг Баки, взмахнул руками и отодвинулся от них. - Я счастлив, что заполучил тебя, сопляк. И благодарен, и... но, чёрт,я не так себе это представлял, Стиви. Не с третьим мужиком в нашей постели. Понимаешь? - он говорил быстро и путано, не в силах удержать поток рвущихся на волю торопливых признаний. - Я знаю, что вопрос не в том... не в том, кто кого трахнул, но для тебя ведь это важно, Стиви, я знаю. И я сам лягу под тебя, понимаешь. Я, блядь... я дрочил на это, Стиви, доволен? Доволен? Теперь ты знаешь.  
\- Бак, успокойся. Ты же должен понимать, что для меня ты дороже всех, - очень спокойно произнёс Стив и положил властную руку на колено своего Баки.  
\- Стиви! - Баки дёрнулся, прямо, бесстрашно посмотрел своему другу в лицо. - Вы оба хотите, чтобы я сказал, что я не против, чтобы он жил с нами. И спал с тобой, Стиви. Потому что ты будешь с ним спать. Но это...чёрт, это нечестно! Нечестно.  
\- Ты встречался с десятками девушек все эти годы, - неожиданно огрызнулся Стив. - И даже не пытался притворяться, что для тебя это что-то значит, когда рассказывал мне, как спал с ними. Тебе не кажется, что это тоже было нечестно?  
\- Да, было, было. Я знаю, но... - Баки гневно ударил себя сжатыми кулаками по бедрам. - Просто представь, представь на минутку, что всё было бы по-другому. Что в нашем доме появился бы не ты, Зимний, а этакая улучшенная версия тебя самого, Стив. Метра два ростом. Гора мускулов. Могучий и ласковый. Пусть даже малость ненормальный. И стал бы жить с нами. И он хотел бы меня. Что бы ты тогда сказал, Стиви? Стал бы смотреть, как мы трахаемся? И после этого звал бы его жить с нами?   
\- "Улучшенная версия", - очень тихо, но оглушительно ясно повторил за ним Стив и тоже сжал кулаки.  
\- Нет, Стиви, ты не правильно... - Баки явно только теперь понял, что сказал, но было уже поздно. Стив оборвал его коротким отрывистым движением подбородка и также тихо продолжил:   
\- Как бы я, только нормального роста. Или даже выше. Красивый и сильный. И здоровый. Не наполовину глухой астматик с больным сердцем и хрупкими костями. - Стив поднял обе свои руки ладонями кверху и пристально посмотрел на них. - Такой, что тебе больше не пришлось бы не спать ночами, слушая его чёртов кашель и гадая, не туберкулёз ли уже на этот раз. Работать за двоих, потому что он не терял бы работу снова и снова. Защищать его в каждой драке, потому что он сам мог бы постоять за себя. А если надо, и тебя защитить. Победитель и герой. Такой, что стал бы заботиться о тебе, а не наоборот. Такой, да, Баки? Лучший, чем я? Лучший, чем вот это вот всё.   
\- Стив, - постарался вмешаться, остановить это Зимний, внутренне холодея от того, что узнавал портрет человека, которого рисовал словами их Стив.  
\- Не перебивай меня, - одёрнул его, знакомо нахмурившись, Роджерс и снова посмотрел прямо на Баки. - Если бы такой человек пришёл к нам домой, и он любил бы тебя, и ты бы хотел быть с ним, я бы не стал вам мешать. Потому что ты заслуживаешь этого, Баки. Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем я.  
\- Но я не хочу другого, - осипшим от подступивших к горлу эмоций произнёс Баки. - Я не хочу никого кроме тебя. Ты самый красивый, и самый храбрый, и самый лучший на свете, сопляк. Ты мой герой, грёбанный ты придурок. - Он протянул обе руки и поймал ладони Стива, потянул их к себе и уткнулся в них лицом. - Мне не нужен никто другой.  
Они замерли так. И тогда Зимний тихо поднялся на ноги и посмотрел на них сверху вниз.  
\- Я могу посидеть пока на кухне, - сказал он, желая дать им немного побыть наедине; снова почувствовал, что улыбается, и с нежностью произнёс: - Вы чистые, влюблённые дети.   
Рука Стива уверенно сжала его щиколотку, и Зимний вздохнул и добавил:  
\- Я никуда не ухожу. Я буду на кухне. Обещаю. А потом мы пойдем вниз и, наконец, позавтракаем, как ты нам обещал.

Продолжение следует


	5. Глава 4. Бои без правил

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Это я виноват, я… чёрт, сколько же крови, - шмыгал носом, не переставая суетиться вокруг него Баки. Разбитые губы и нос у него опухли лепёшками, под левым глазом зловеще цвела багровая гематома почти на пол лица. – Не стоило тебе соглашаться. Зачем ты меня послушал?  
> \- Закройся и шей уже, - сквозь зубы выдавил Зимний. Он сидел под лампой на принесенном из кухни стуле, полуголый, и стальными пальцами зажимал края глубокой резаной раны в боку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> При оформлении главы использован чудесный арт redraccoon. Огромное ей за него спасибо!
> 
> Предупреждение. В 4 главе есть сцена секса втроём.

Яростный летний ливень шумно колотил в стёкла окон единственно комнаты. В свете единственной лампочки натекающая с обоих мужчин на пол вода стремительно окрашивалась красным.  
\- Это я виноват, я… чёрт, сколько же крови, - шмыгал носом, не переставая суетиться вокруг него Баки. Разбитые губы и нос у него опухли лепёшками, под левым глазом зловеще цвела багровая гематома почти на пол лица. – Не стоило тебе соглашаться. Зачем ты меня послушал?  
\- Закройся и шей уже, - сквозь зубы выдавил Зимний. Он сидел под лампой на принесенном из кухни стуле, полуголый, и стальными пальцами зажимал края глубокой резаной раны в боку.  
Баки опустился рядом с ним на колено, непрерывно хлюпая носом, но при этом удивительно разумно и чётко организовав вокруг себя все необходимые принадлежности: склянку спирта, прокипячённый швейный набор, йод, холодную воду, вату, бинты. Коротко сжал и разжал кулаки, унимая дрожь в руках, и сосредоточенно начал шить.  
Зимний привычно абстрагировался от собственной боли и только молча разглядывал разбитые костяшки Баки, испачканные кровью собственные тактические штаны. В прошлый раз было так сложно отстирывать их. Теперь вот опять придётся возиться...  
\- Зачем ты согласился? Ты же не хотел.  
Уже буквально на второй неделе его пребывания в Бруклине Баки сводил Зимнего после работы в самую северную часть порта на склады МакДугласа, большей частью стоявшие заброшенными, но скрывавшие в своём чреве арены для подпольных боёв без правил. Именно об этом Баки не хотел говорить Стиву. И Зимний понимал почему. Там не только дрались, не ограничивая себе совершенно ничем. На этих боях делали деньги. Баки горячо убеждал его, что дерутся не до смерти, но Зимний всё равно отказался.  
Они не возвращались к этой теме вплоть до того момента, когда Стива свалил настолько тяжёлый приступ астмы, что его пришлось класть в больницу. Денег на лечение не было, потому что с начала месяца Зимнему с трудом удавалось найти работу в порту из-за того, что он отказался вступить в сильно заинтересовавшийся им профсоюз грузчиков. Слишком хорошо понимал, как устроена эта борьба за права трудящихся, и не хотел больше становиться ничьими кулаками. Баки занял денег у всех, кого он знал, но их хватило только на оплату за пребывание Стива в госпитале, за услуги врачей платить было нечем.  
После этого Зимний сам сказал, что пойдёт на бои без правил. И было так стыдно и неловко от того, что Баки чуть не в ноги ему бросился от благодарности.  
Чтобы добыть денег для ставок, Солдат сходил к аптекарю Каценеленбогену и честно рассказал ему, что они задумали. Тот на удивление легко ссудил ему сто пятьдесят долларов под 10% в день. Зимний согласился бы и на больший процент. Было смешно даже думать, что он может проиграть.  
Устроителям боёв он назвался Яшей. О большем его никто не спрашивал.  
Особой изюминкой на складах МакДугласа считались бои с холодным оружием до первой крови, что было для него очень кстати. В накуренной душной темноте его левую руку сочли достаточно стильной игрушкой, сродни рыцарской перчатке, и записали в качестве его личной фишки. Как и в порту старающийся не показывать лишний раз, что свободно говорит по-английски, Зимний промолчал. Для себя он твёрдо решил, что не будет использовать руку для нападения, только для защиты.  
С первым противником он провозился, куда дольше, чем сочли бы допустимым даже самые снисходительные из его кураторов. Никак не мог сообразить, как завалить того ничем серьёзно не повредив ему. Но как только разобрался, следующих четверых уложил уже одного за другим, как кости домино. Так что, может быть, кураторы и простили бы его, с учётом того, как он стремительно набрал потом скорость.  
Заработанных денег хватило на лечение Стива, на то, чтобы вернуть все долги, на оплату квартиры за месяц и еду им на неделю. А ещё на шерстяной плед в шотландскую клетку, который так хотелось Зимнему. И всеми правдами и неправдами добытый через квартал русскоязычных эмигрантов настоящий казан для плова. Далеко не новый, какими-то странными путями перекочевавший в Штаты вместе со своими прошлыми хозяевами, но в последнее время позабытый и внезапно ставший ненужным. Зимний был совершенно не согласен с этими людьми.  
К возвращению Стива из больницы Солдат сумел добыть ещё и баранины, и правильной формы рис у китайцев, и сделал им первый в своей жизни плов.  
Впрочем, Стиви, кажется, плов не оценил, а практически сразу, вполне закономерно, потребовал с них объяснений, откуда они взяли денег. Баки и Зимний ловко выкручивались, и с учётом того, что Стив снова потерял работу и надо было искать новую, у него просто не осталось ни времени, ни сил, чтоб выдавить из них правду. В итоге Роджерс устроился рисовать и резать лекала на швейной фабрике. Работа была тяжёлой, скучной и очень далеко от их дома. Стив уставал от неё, выматывался в дороге, дома тупо ел и буквально валился в ласковые объятия Баки, в которых сразу же засыпал. Ещё и платили ему с перебоями, но других вариантов не было.  
Зимний всё ещё не терял надежду на порт, но принялся регулярно обследовать и другие кварталы города. В поисках заработка общался с итальянцами, с русскими, китайцами, со всеми, чьи языки мог хоть как-то понять. Перебивался на полулегальных стройках и ночных разгрузках какой-то контрабанды.  
Более-менее стабильно зарабатывал из всех троих только Баки, державшийся за свою работу в гараже изо всех сил, потому что их хозяин тоже постепенно сокращал количество механиков, и Баки приходилось безбожно флиртовать с обеими его дочерями, в надежде на то, что те замолвят за него доброе слово.  
Спустя почти месяц подобной жизни они с Баки пристально посмотрели друг на друга и поздно вечером в очередную голодную пятницу, когда Стив уже крепко спал, сваленный с ног усталостью, пошли на склады. В этот раз выручить удалось не так много, потому что у них для начала почти что нечего было ставить. К тому же ставки на Яшу быстро подскочили, как только зрители вспомнили его и увидели, что он снова не собирается проигрывать. Солдат дрался тихо и сосредоточенно, старательно соизмеряя силу и не позволяя азарту болеющей толпы заразить себя.  
Той же ночью с ним постарались поговорить устроители боёв, но Баки, ловко сыпля искромётными шутками, проворно увёл его оттуда.  
На этот раз они объяснили заработанные деньги срочной ночной разгрузкой. Стив нахмурился, сомневаясь в легальности того, чем они занимались, но лишь спросил, не там ли Зимний ссадил кожу на костяшках. Пришлось соврать, что на обратной дороге на них напали. Стив неодобрительно покачал головой и принёс аптечку, чтобы обработать Зимнему ссадины.  
Солдат был уверен, что Стив так и не поверил им до конца, но той же ночью жёсткие прохладные пальцы Роджерса надавили ему на грудь, укладывая Зимнего на спину в их привычном уже гнезде для занятий любовью и сексом. И когда тот подчинился, сияющий бледной веснушчатой кожей Стив решительно оседлал его бёдра. И смотрел при этом так требовательно и строго, что Солдат понял: у него просто нет другого выбора, кроме как подчиниться его воле. И только почти испуганно, отчаянно и так осторожно сжимал живыми и стальными пальцами ноги Стива выше коленей, пока тот сосредоточенно двигался на нём вверх и вниз, беря от тела Зимнего всё, что хотел. И давая взамен целый мир. В котором ему не оставляли выбора, кроме как быть любимым.  
Солдат старался сохранять неподвижность, чтобы неловким рывком не сбросить с себя Стива, задыхался и тонул в невероятной, почти мучительной сладости, пока Роджерс не разрешил ему сдаться. Короткий жаркий поцелуй в угол рта, и Стив, так и не кончив сам, соскользнул с него. Повернулся к Баки, забросил правую руку ему на шею и посмотрел в лицо так же, как до этого смотрел в лицо Зимнему. Последний раз предлагая выбор: полностью подчиниться его воле или же отказаться. Баки криво, немного нервно улыбнулся, и Зимний будто бы изнутри собственного тела почувствовал, как у него на шее дёрнулся кадык, как он всем телом, всем своим существом покорился желаниям Стива, склонился под нажимом его руки. Ласковый поцелуй в губы, в нос, в висок, и Стив заставил его согнуться ещё ниже, другую руку положив ему на бедро. Баки крупно дрожал, под по-хозяйски направляющими его ладонями Стива замерев на четвереньках над Зимним. Уткнулся лбом Солдату в солнечное сплетение. Стив погладил Баки по широкой спине, повёл рукой ниже, на копчик, между ягодиц. Баки жарко выдохнул Зимнему в кожу и невольно вцепился пальцами в оба его плеча, быстро и рвано глотая воздух, пока Стив разминал и смазывал его сзади.  
\- Ну же, давай расслабься. Давай же, Баки, ты же сам хочешь, - ласково и требовательно прошептал ему в спину Стив, а потом прижался к нему сзади и просто взял его.  
Баки открыл рот, заглушая то ли крик, то ли стон о грудь Зимнего. Он дрожал, крупные капли пота стекали по его шее. Зимнему очень хотелось обнять его, но Баки крепко сжимал его предплечья, и лишать его этой опоры казалось неправильным.  
Стив тихо зарычал над ними, прижимаясь лицом к спине Баки и двигаясь всё быстрее и отрывистее. Его рука нетерпеливо пробралась под живот Баки, легла на его член.  
Они оба были такими светлыми и юными.  
Баки содрогнулся, запрокинул голову назад, заскулил и кончил на живот Зимнему.  
Солдат смотрел на него, смотрел на поглощенного собственным оргазмом Стива у него за плечом, и до боли обожал их обоих.  
Несколько мгновений оглушительно прекрасной развязки, и они оба повалились на Зимнего сверху. И, пожалуй, эта потная куча тел и конечностей дорогих ему людей поверх него – это было самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось с Солдатом в его жизни.  
Осторожно он высвободил обе руки и обнял их обоих. Стиви довольно вздохнул в ответ на его прикосновение, а Баки вдруг сначала сгорбился, еще больше пряча лицо, а потом вздёрнул подбородок и прямо посмотрел на Зимнего. Тёмное гневное нечто клубилось в лазури его глаз.  
\- «Прости», - беззвучно шепнул ему Зимний. Но Баки только судорожно выдохнул и отвернулся.  
И не то, чтобы Стив и Баки не менялись ролями до того, но никогда раньше Стив не принимал решения подобного рода разом за всех троих.  
После того вечера Баки вдруг заболел идеей найти им другое жильё. Оно должно было быть ближе к станции, чтобы Стиву было удобнее добираться до работы. И достаточно просторным, чтобы поставить третью койку для Зимнего.  
Сам Зимний по большому счету совершенно не возражал спать на полу между их кроватями. Там было уютно и спокойно. И он мог тайно прикасаться к ступне Стива, если во сне тот свешивал ногу с кровати. Но…  
Последним и самым веским аргументом в пользу переезда стало то, что Баки заметил, что соседи как-то нехорошо косятся на них. Хоть они и вели себя всегда тихо во время секса, люди постепенно начинали подозрительно посматривать в их сторону. А им не нужны были еще и проблемы с обществом борьбы за нравственность.  
Но денег для переезда катастрофически недоставало.  
Вот тогда Баки и сказал Зимнему, что им надо еще хотя бы раз сходить на бои. Но на этот раз всё будет по-другому.  
Зимний должен был проиграть.  
За это хозяева тотализатора обещали заплатить даже больше, чем за выигрыш. И деликатно предупредили, что лучше им прислушаться к голосу разума.  
У Зимнего мурашки пробежали сзади по шее. Он терпеть не мог, когда ему угрожали. Слишком часто это значило, что угрозу планируют реализовать независимо от того, как он поведёт себя.  
\- Давай не пойдём туда, - попросил Зимний. - Пожалуйста. Баки, это дерьмо слишком сильно воняет.  
\- Не хочешь проигрывать? Слишком гордый?– зло усмехнулся в ответ Баки. – Или слишком честный? Запачкаться не хочешь?  
Зимний молча отрицательно помотал головой. Казалось нелепым, что его вообще могли заподозрить в подобных чувствах. Он был в крови с головы до ног. Запачкать его сильнее было, кажется, уже невозможно. А о гордости и говорить было смешно.  
\- Баки, я не хочу, - Зимний понял, что почти умоляет. – Прошу тебя. Это дорого нам встанет, поверь мне.  
Но Баки не слушал его и не сдавался. Уговаривал, корил, пытался разозлить, упрекал. Упрашивал. Жёг взглядом спину.  
К тому же денег действительно было крайне мало. И, в конце концов, Зимний сдался. Они дождались, когда Стив будет работать в ночную смену и пошли на склады...  
Непрерывно хлюпая носом, Баки удивительно ровными стежками зашивал рану Солдату. Также аккуратно и бережливо, как обычно зашивал их одежду.  
\- Ты должен был просто проиграть, Зимний, не дать избивать себя, – зло и виновато бормотал он. С густых волос по лицу Баки ручьями стекала вода, но Солдат все равно был уверен, что Баки плачет. В конце концов, они оба были плаксивыми идиотами и стоили друг друга.  
\- Это должно было выглядеть убедительно, - себе под нос пробурчал Зимний. - Эти люди видели, как я дерусь. И они сами не дураки в этом деле. Заметили бы обман. Поэтому я специально подгадал так, чтобы пропустить удар в голову. Как случайную ошибку. А дальше уже не требовалось особо играть. – Он неловко пожал плечами, и Баки зашипел на него, чтобы он не шевелился. – Просто в реальном бою я бы всё равно дрался дальше, несмотря ни на что. А здесь только тряс головой и пропускал удары. Это было не трудно.  
\- Это было страшно, - глухо сказал Баки и посмотрел на него мокрыми дикими глазами. – Это выглядело так, будто тебя оглушили, и ты не можешь даже нормально защитить себя. Ты только качался на одном месте и пытался закрываться, а этот гавнюк бил и бил тебя, пока не свалил с ног. И продолжал бить даже после. Чёрт, Зимний, ты не представляешь, как я испугался за тебя, хренов гавнюк.  
\- Да всё нормально. Можно подумать, мне первый раз приказали слить бой, - Солдат ненатурально легкомысленным жестом отмахнулся левой рукой. – Я знаю, как нужно группироваться, получая удар, чтобы не повредили внутренние органы. У меня в этом деле большой опыт. Не переживай из-за этого.  
Баки гневно замотал головой, а потом наклонился, чтобы перекусить нитку. Когда он выпрямился, его глаза горели решимостью.  
\- Зимний, ты… Черт, прости меня, я так перед тобой виноват.  
\- Тогда, может, вынешь ещё пулю у меня из плеча?  
Пулю он словил, когда они возвращались из доков. Словил откровенно по-глупому. Ведь с самого начала знал, что спокойно уйти с деньгами им не дадут. Но Баки так трясся над ним после боя, что казалось правильным дать ему заботиться о Солдате. Опираться на его подставленное плечо и просто ковылять, полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы исправно переставлять ноги.  
Их окружили в узком глухом переулке. Пятеро преградили им путь, и еще четверо подошли сзади.  
Честно говоря, Солдат даже не особо запомнил, как они лаялись с нервно ощерившимся Баки, потому что был занят, прикидывая, какое у них может быть при себе оружие, и в каком порядке они будут атаковать.  
Начался дождь.  
И как только дискуссия Баки с их вожаком быстро и предсказуемо зашла в тупик, Солдат качнулся в сторону, как если бы падал, и атаковал сам.  
Его кураторы (даже самые снисходительные из тех, что работали с ним), в лучшем случае, высекли бы его телефонным кабелем и после неделю морили голодом в одиночке, если бы видели, как топорно он сработал.  
Но срать он хотел на мнение своих кураторов. Его больше волновал Баки, недоносок, ввязавшийся в драку вместе с ним. Это ему предназначалась пуля, которую Солдат по тупости словил живой рукой, прикрыв живот Баки. Это его хотели достать ножом, когда Солдат подставился под удар за него.  
Конечно, он победил. Зимний Солдат не проигрывал никому в своей жизни.  
Кроме Капитана Америки.  
Тупого сопляка, который перестал с ним драться. И бросил щит в Потомак.  
Но было совсем уж позорно получить достаточно серьёзную рану в потасовке с противниками, так сильно уступавшими ему по уровню. А впрочем, пустое...  
\- Зимний, ты был прав, ты был прав во всём, - не затыкаясь и всё так же хлюпая носом, бормотал Баки, удаляя пулю из его плеча и обрабатывая рану. - Ты был прав от начала и до конца. Я такой кретин, что не послушал тебя. И подлец. Ты просил меня только об одном. А я поставил нас в ситуацию, когда тебе пришлось убивать из-за меня.  
Солдат нахмурился и уверенно возразил:  
\- Я никого не убил сегодня, Баки. Я следил за этим. Сломанные кости и травмы внутренних органов тяжелой и средней тяжести были, но я никого из них не убил. Я точно знаю. Многие даже смогли сбежать на собственных ногах.  
\- Ага, - невесело усмехнулся Баки. - И кто-то из них прихватил наши деньги.  
Это обнаружилось уже дома. Как ни нелепо, чтобы в подобном силовом отряде оказался вор, но во время потасовки, кто-то блестяще сумел увести у Баки толстую пачку купюр, которые им выплатили за слитый бой. Ищи-свищи, как говорится.  
\- Прости, - снова повторил Баки, закончив бинтовать Зимнему руку. Он стоял перед ним на коленях, без всякого символизма, просто потому что так было удобнее. И всё ещё плакал. - Прости. Я заставил тебя пройти через всё это дерьмо, и мы даже ничего не выручили в итоге. Всё зря.  
\- Не всё, - мягко улыбнулся Солдат и, когда Баки вопросительно выгнул бровь, попросил: - Дай мне миску с водой и губку.  
Баки послушался без вопросов. Солдат пристроил миску на коленях и принялся левой рукой смывать кровь и грязь с лица Баки.  
\- Я мог бы сам сделать это в ванной, - фыркнул тот.  
\- И оставить по всему этажу кровавые следы? Бак, не тупи, - огрызнулся в ответ Солдат, бережно касаясь его распухшего лица мокрой губкой.  
\- Ладно, как скажешь, - смирился Барнс, вздохнул и спросил: - Так что насчёт денег?  
Зимний довольно улыбнулся разбитым ртом и, не прекращая умывать Баки, сказал:  
\- Пару дней назад мне удалось всё же поработать в порту. После я поймал Вацлава, всучил ему деньги и сказал поставить против меня. Он был сегодня на складах. Я его видел. Там не так много получается, но хватит, чтобы оплатить аренду и купить осеннее пальто Стиви.  
\- Зимний, ах ты ж голова!  
\- Ну, я же не мог поставить сам против себя.  
\- Подожди, а он точно не сдаст нас?  
\- Он едва говорит по-английски. К тому же у него семеро детей на руках: четверо его собственных и трое сирот его сестры. А мне хватило польских слов, чтобы предупредить его, что если он сболтнёт что-нибудь, я буду неделю ходить к нему домой каждую ночь и убивать по одному ребёнку, - Солдат просто пожал плечами.  
\- И он тебе поверил? - удивился Баки.  
\- Меня готовили профессионалы. Когда Зимний Солдат говорит такие вещи, ему верят, - Зимний довольно улыбнулся и добавил: - Надеюсь, придурок догадался сделать ставку еще и от себя. Они с женой гробятся из последних сил, чтобы прокормить столько ртов. Вот кому точно не мешало бы срубить немного лёгких деньжат.  
\- Зимний, - Баки протянул руку и требовательно поймал его за запястье стальной руки. - Чёрт, ты придурок. Блин, кто бы знал, какой ты хороший человек. Какой добрый.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - сглотнул Баки. - Все, что во мне есть хорошего - это ты. А остальное только боевые навыки, грязь и рубцы. Поверь, я бы освежевал себя заживо, если бы это могло очистить меня от всего, что я делал эти годы, и сделать снова таким, как ты.  
Баки сморщил лицо и быстро-быстро заморгал:  
\- Чёрт! Не говори так! Я же... я хотел, чтобы тебя побили, понимаешь? Я не собирался подставлять тебя, но, когда они предложили, чтобы ты слил бой, я согласился на это, потому что Я ХОТЕЛ, ЧТОБЫ ТЕБЯ ПОБИЛИ! - слёзы снова ручьями побежали по его лицу. - Я знал, что никогда не смогу одолеть тебя сам, и я такое дерьмо, Зимний. Я самому себе в этом не признавался, но это было. Потому что каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя со Стиви, я... я ненавижу тебя. А ты хороший, и ты не виноват. И я знаю, что ты любишь Стива всей душой. Ты третий человек, после меня и его мамы, кто ценит его по достоинству. И ты мне нравишься, но я не могу... просто не могу делить Стиви с тобой. И это несправедливо! Я не должен был, Зимний. Я плохой человек, я желал тебе боли. Прости меня.  
Баки затрясло от беззвучных рыданий.  
Зимний высвободил левую руку и погладил его по голове.  
\- Гавнюк ты, Баки, - улыбнулся он. - Ладно, прощаю. Мы не так уж отличаемся, я сам порой удавить тебя готов, когда ты трахаешь Стиви. Но это ему решать, с кем быть, ты согласен?  
Баки со всхлипом втянул ртом воздух и судорожно кивнул.  
В этот момент в дверь постучали.  
Они быстро переглянулись, вдруг оба сообразив, что так и не заперли дверь, когда пришли. Баки вскочил на ноги, сжав кулаки. Зимний плавно завёл левую руку за спину и вытащил из-за пояса "Кольт", добытый в недавней драке.  
Но тут знакомый голос спросил:  
\- Эй, есть кто дома?  
\- Стиви, ты ключи забыл? - неестественно хриплым голосом крикнул в ответ Баки. - Входи, не заперто.  
Дверь открылась, по коридору простучали тяжёлые шаги, и в дверях возник Стив.  
Мокрый.  
Огромный.  
Великолепный в своей мокрой сине-красной форме Капитана Америки.  
Увидев, в каком они оба состоянии, он знакомо встревожено нахмурил брови и спросил Зимнего:  
\- Баки, что у вас тут случилось?  
А потом повернулся к Барнсу и повторил:  
\- Бак, что произошло?  
\- Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, теперь, кажется, сплю я, - простонал Баки, округлившимися глазами глядя на Капитана, потом перевёл взгляд на Зимнего.  
А тот в это время представил себе, как утром вернётся Стиви, и даже если они всё уберут и вымоют пол, Капитан расскажет ему, в каком виде он их застал. И Стиви расстроится. И рассердится. И...  
В глазах Барнса он увидел, что его мысли движутся в том же направлении.  
\- Стив не должен узнать об этом! – выпалили они оба одновременно.  
  
Стив Роджерс Капитан Америка озадаченно поднял брови. И тогда они переглянулись между собой, потом вместе посмотрели на Стива, снова повернулись друг к другу. И дружно разразились дурацким нервным смехом.  
Просили Стива не сдавать их Стиву.  
\- Да как тут не узнать? По вашим мордам сразу всё видно, - сказал им Капитан Америка. - Вы же все расписаны, как посуда.  
\- Гжель? Хохлома? - растерянно спросил Зимний и смутился, заметив, что его абсолютно никто не понял.  
За окнами, по-прежнему, лил дождь, но небо уже начинало медленно сереть в преддверии рассвета.  
\- Привет, Стив, - наконец, просто сказал Зимний и спросил: - Как ты меня нашёл?  
\- Вообще-то, мы тут жили, тупица, - вдруг светло улыбнулся ему Стив, и Зимний невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Да, это всё объясняет, - Зимний встал, пошатнулся и сказал: - Баки, сообрази какой-нибудь еды для нас и Капитана. А я, пожалуй, пока прилягу.  
***  
Ему было, в общем-то, привычно постепенно подниматься из плотной густой темноты на звук приглушенных голосов. В боку и правом плече тянуло и как будто глухо гудело - срастались повреждённые ткани и мышцы. На обнажённой коже торса непривычно и приятно кололась тёплая ткань.  
Шерсть. Плед. Его плед.  
И голоса. Он знал эти голоса. У него теплело внутри от их звучания.  
Баки, Стиви... и Стив!  
Солдат резко раскрыл глаза.  
Как он мог полностью вырубиться в одно мгновение, когда только встретил своего Стива? Ничего даже не узнал у него. Даже рассмотреть не успел. Не спросил, как он? Хорош Солдат, ничего не скажешь.  
Хотя, пожалуй, с него нельзя было спрашивать за то, что после нагрузок и особенно после ранений, едва оказавшись в безопасности, он так и норовил завалиться спать. Тело как будто лучше него знало, что делать. И отключало мозг за ненадобностью.  
В маленькой комнате было буквально негде развернуться: Стиви и Баки сидели вдвоём на кровати Стива, Стив Капитан Америка устроился на том самом кухонном стуле, на котором раньше сидел Зимний. Стиви знакомо неодобрительно хмурился, тогда как Капитан Америка буквально сиял изнутри, как будто у него был день рожденья.  
Который кстати скоро, а подарок они с Баки ещё не купили. Теперь, видимо, придётся готовить сразу два...  
\- Зимний, мужик! Ты с нами? - Баки заметил, что он проснулся.  
Солдат неловко кивнул всем разом, а потом выскользнул из-под пледа и рванул в сторону коридора.  
\- Баки! - почти испуганно крикнул ему вслед его Стив.  
\- Спокойно, никуда он не денется. Отлить побежал, - с тихим смехом в голосе ответил ему Баки.  
Радуясь, что ни с кем не столкнулся на лестничной клетке, Солдат сделал свои дела в уборной, потом в ванной вымыл руки, почистил зубы, тщательно умылся и причесался жирной от бриолина расческой Баки. Вытер лицо и замер возле мутного зеркала, придирчиво разглядывая свое лицо.  
Нет, он вовсе не боялся предстать перед своим Стивом таким, каким сделался. Ему нечего было стыдиться. Да, у него больше не было ни юности, ни красоты, ни задорного очарования Баки. Что не забрал лёд, сожгло проклятое кресло. Он был помятым, потёртым, пусть ещё не выработавшим свой ресурс, но уже использованным по полной программе. Эффективным и мощным, но грубоватым, как все пробные модели. Работоспособным, но, увы, уже не блестящим, не новеньким. Не бруклинским Баки.  
Солдат коротко виновато улыбнулся своему отражению, решительно развернулся и пошёл в комнату. Тянуть дальше не имело смысла. Обратно юным он всё равно не станет. Надо было жить с тем, что есть. Не стоило заставлять Стива и остальных ждать.  
В комнате прямо на кровати Баки его ждала глубокая миска, полная кукурузной каши, явно приготовленной Баки, густой и очень сладкой. И такой же сладкий горячий чай.  
Не глядя ни на кого Зимний натянул рубашку и осторожно сел рядом с едой. Как обычно, бросил взгляд сначала на Стиви.  
\- Давай ешь уже. Мы все позавтракали, это тебе.  
Солдат кивнул и взялся за ложку. Было странно, но в присутствии Стива Капитана Америка, ощущая на себе его взгляд, он чувствовал себя так неловко, как ещё никогда в этом доме.  
\- Пока ты спал, мы успели кое-что обсудить, - снова заговорил Стиви, - так что Баки уже рассказал мне, как вы двое вчера... отличились. - Стив жёстко поджал губы и складка между его бровей стала ещё глубже. - Честное слово, я едва не поставил ему второй фингал. Для симметрии.  
Несмотря на сослагательную форму предложения, Солдат на всякий случай встревожено пригляделся к лицу Баки. Новых отметин не было. К тому же обнадёживала лежащая на колене Баки правая ладонь Стива. Собственнически лежащая обещанием жесткой воспитательной ебли и прощения.  
Солдат даже немного позавидовал. Но всё равно сказал:  
\- Не сердись на него, мы оба одинаково виноваты, Стиви. А то, когда он кается, он излишне... драматизирует, - Солдат тихо улыбнулся себе под нос. - Поверь, я по себе знаю.  
\- Вацлав заходил, - перебил его Баки. - Принёс деньги. И сумма там ощутимая. Даже очень. – Баки, не удержавшись, сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. - А ещё он увидел Капитана и аж посерел от страха. Хотел бы я знать, что он теперь про всех нас думает.  
\- Вы, двое, - одёрнул их Стив. - Прочистите уши и послушайте меня. Это плохие деньги. И впредь я запрещаю вам заниматься такими вещами. Поняли? - Зимний и Баки виновато кивнули. - Я бы заставил вас отдать всё церкви Святого Иакова для приюта. Но раз Зимний ранен, было бы совсем подло заставлять его жить впроголодь наравне с нами. В конце концов, не важно как, но он заработал эти деньги. И я знаю, что больше он так делать не будет. Правда? - Стиви строго, но с огромным доверием посмотрел на Солдата и тот немедленно кивнул. Стив тепло улыбнулся ему в ответ, а потом перевёл взгляд на их гостя. - Ну, раз с нашим вопросом разобрались, перейдем к следующему. Капитан Роджерс вкратце рассказал нам, что у вас приключилось. Про фашистов, про войну, сыворотку, про твой плен, твою и его мнимую смерть, - лицо Стиви побледнело, но ни один мускул на нем не дрогнул: - Второй твой плен и про вашу встречу в будущем - в общем, всё.  
\- Страшнее самой жуткой фантастики, какую я читал, - вставил Баки, и Зимний увидел, как Капитан Америка на него смотрит. И немедля пожалел о том, что видел это.  
Капитан Америка Стив Роджерс смотрел на того, кого он любил. Любил все эти годы. Даже, когда считал погребённым в австрийских Альпах. Стив будто поверить не мог, что вот он, Баки, немного расхристанный и с опухшей рожей, сидит меньше чем в паре метров от него, хмыкает и улыбается.  
Не нужно было называть этого словами. Всё было понятно и так.  
Зимний сгорбился над своей опустевшей миской, неуклюже поскрёб её ложкой.  
По сути, нельзя потерять то, чего у тебя нет. Он должен был быть честен. Со всеми ними.  
\- Стив не мог рассказать вам всё, - не поднимая головы, не смея смотреть на Капитана, чисто и чётко произнёс Солдат. - Он всего не знает. Не знает того, что я делал. Как я служил нашим врагам.  
\- Я читал твоё дело, Баки, - негромко произнёс Стив, и голос его прозвучал так, как будто он был настолько тяжело ранен, что бесполезно было пытаться скрыть это.  
\- Боюсь, там тоже не всё, - хмыкнул Солдат. - Прости. Мы оба знаем, что я больше не он. Не твой Баки. Извини.  
\- Перестань, - проскрежетали по полу ножки резко отодвинутого стула, рука в тактической перчатке без пальцев забрала у него из рук пустую миску и отдала её кому-то ещё, а потом крепко сжала его пальцы. - Бак, если кто и виноват в том, что случилось... во всем, что с тобой случилось, так это я. - Зимний поднял голову и увидел, что Стив сидит перед ним на корточках. Такой красивый, что смотреть глаза резало. - Я... господи, да я просто не представляю, как за такое просить прощение! Бак, я не знал.  
\- И кто теперь здесь драматизирует? - хмыкнул сзади Баки, но тут же затих, видимо, потому что Стиви одёрнул его одним своим взглядом.  
\- Всё, что я смог сделать, это прийти за тобой, - Капитан Америка смотрел теперь на него. Смотрел прямо и открыто. Смотрел точно так же... Будто не видел разницы.  
\- Ты был на базе Гидры? В комнате с кубом? - спросил Солдат, сам сжимая непривычно тёплые пальцы Стива. - Так ты сюда попал?  
\- Да. Я искал тебя всё это время. Везде, где мог. Наводка на эту базу казалась такой надёжной. Но мы зачистили её всю. Я видел... видел оборудование, кресло, криокамеру. Бак... - Стив не отводил взгляда, и Солдат не знал, что сделать и что сказать, чтобы стереть эту дикую боль в его глазах. - Но тебя там не было. И никто не говорил мне, где ты. Я спустился до самых нижних уровней. Я ещё на что-то надеялся, когда ломал эту чёртову последнюю дверь.  
\- Но там была только пустая комната, - охрипшим голосом подсказал Зимний и сам сжал пальцы Стива.  
\- Я... видимо, я потерял контроль над собой. Я так надеялся, что наконец-то найду тебя, но раз за разом всё было тщетно. И в той комнате на меня просто накатило. Я закрылся там. Дал волю слабости.  
Солдат озадаченно наблюдал за тем, как Стив неловко дёрнул плечом.  
"Ты же никогда не плачешь, - подумал он. - Это я..."  
\- Но там был такой музыкальный голос, как будто в моих мыслях. Он спросил, чего я хочу? Это было, как если бы не на самом деле. Как будто какой-то бред.  
Примерно такого Зимний и ожидал, он ободряюще улыбнулся Стиву и подсказал:  
\- И ты сказал, что хочешь попасть туда, где нет Гидры? В безопасное место? Домой?  
Светлые брови Стива удивлённо приподнялись, а потом он напряг челюсть, как всегда, когда собирался сделать какую-нибудь самоубийственную геройскую глупость, и ответил:  
\- Нет, тупица. Я сказал, что всё, чего я хочу, это найти тебя. Больше я ничего не хочу.  
В груди Зимнего сдавило. Сжало, почти невыносимо. Сердечный ритм сбился и зачастил. Глаза нестерпимо зачесались. Вот только не это!  
\- Я должен был знать, что ты найдёшь меня. Ты же самый упрямый осёл на свете.  
Стив сделал странное движение, как будто хотел обнять его, но остановил себя.  
\- Теперь ты заберёшь меня обратно? В 2014 год? - спросил Солдат, про себя чётко осознавая, что там его, в лучшем случае, ждёт трибунал за годы убийств на службе Гидры, смертная казнь или вечность в клетке в тюрьме особого режима или психушке. О других возможных вариантах он не хотел даже и думать. Но... это было не важно, перед ним был человек, за которым он пошёл бы в огонь. Уже пошёл однажды. И готов был сделать это снова. И снова. Столько, сколько ему будет позволено.  
Свободной рукой Капитан Америка потёр себе шею и признал:  
\- Честно говоря, просто не представляю, как это можно сделать. Не думаю, что это вообще возможно. И раз уж мы оказались здесь, Бак, в нашем времени, в нашем доме... - Стив снова сжал его руку, - ты не представляешь, как я хочу здесь и оставаться.  
\- Я тоже, - еле слышно произнёс Зимний и признался: - Я не хочу обратно.  
\- Вообще-то, это наш дом, - деликатно кашлянул за спиной Роджерса Баки. - И вчетвером мы здесь точно не развернёмся.  
Несмотря на несомненную важность поднятой темы, оба Стива и Зимний его проигнорировали.  
\- Бак, ты же теперь всё вспомнил, скажи? - осторожно спросил Стив. - Всё вот это. Как мы жили. Всё, что у нас было. - Он несмело улыбнулся. - Меня.  
\- Я ничего не вспомнил, - честно ответил Солдат. - Но эти двое показали мне всё заново. И тебя, - он не удержался, поднял левую руку и встрепал Стиву такие короткие волосы, - тебя я вспомнил. Тебя нереально забыть, Стиви. Ты уникальный упрямый кретин, единственный в своём роде.  
\- Как и ты, - глухо ответил Стив, не в силах глаз отвести от его лица. Потом улыбнулся: - Я всё ещё поверить не могу. Это чудо!  
\- Скорее это бред, - вставили сзади.  
\- Стив? - начал Зимний, покосившись на Баки, и замялся.  
\- Спрашивай, о чём хочешь.  
\- Стиви, скажи, в нашем прошлом я был обрезан?  
Капитан Америка растерянно моргнул, потом покачал головой.  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Как ты не знаешь?  
\- Ну, мы не пользовались ванной одновременно.  
\- Стив, я с тобой спал, - немного теряясь, выпалил Солдат и даже уточнил на всякий случай: - Мы трахались.  
Стив побледнел, потом покраснел, быстро оглянулся на сидящих на второй кровати Стива и Баки, кажется, заметил на этот раз лежащую на колене Баки руку, потом обернулся и тихо, но однозначно заявил:  
\- Я не знаю, обрезан ты или нет. Мы никогда не спали друг с другом, Баки. Никогда.  
В комнате повисла растерянная, неловкая тишина. Они все трое смотрели на капитана Америку, который замер между ними, напряжённый и беззащитный, будто обнажённый под направленными на него лучами прожекторов. Наконец, он отчётливо сглотнул и добавил:  
\- Тебе же, Баки... тебе всегда нравились девушки, это я... Но я не посмел бы просить тебя о чём-то подобном. Я слишком дорожил нашей дружбой.  
\- Ах, я трусливое бруклинское дерьмо! - взвыл Зимний и уткнулся лицом в ужасно пахнущую бриолином подушку.

Окончание следует


	6. Эпилог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зимний устроился на скотобойню, расположенную вообще-то за городом, но достаточно удобно, чтобы он мог добираться туда, при желании, даже пешком. Особого удовольствия от такой работы он, конечно, не получал, но старался быть честен с собой, и раз уж любил мясо, то считал правильным не отворачиваться от того, откуда оно берётся. Кряжистому неразговорчивому бригадиру мясников Солдат глянулся сначала своей физической силой и выносливостью. Потом умением быстро и аккуратно разделывать туши. И, наконец, безупречной милосердной точностью, с которой валил скотину. Зарплата была не такой большой, но зато его регулярно поощряли, что называется, натуральным продуктом.

Несмотря на конец июня, ночь выдалась внезапно холодной. Но обнажённое тело Стива в его объятиях буквально излучало жар.  
Совсем голые, они топтались на одном месте на полу в практически пустой комнате в их новой съёмной квартире. Вроде как танцуя под негромкое мурлыканье Зимнего, но на самом деле просто обнимаясь и прижимаясь друг к другу.  
После долгого и ненасытного секса все мышцы в теле довольно гудели от приятной сытой усталости. Кажется, даже искусственная рука с особым томлением перестраивала свои пластины, наслаждаясь, как и всё тело Баки.  
Стив Роджерс касался его теперь совсем не так, как в первые дни их близости. В его ласках больше не ощущалось ни растерянной неловкости, ни изумления, что ему вообще можно трогать Солдата… своего Баки, и тот лишь сам льнёт ему навстречу. Ни страха, что он может отпрянуть или вообще исчезнуть, как будто сон. Куда приятнее было видеть и узнавать в нём решительную однозначную властность юного Стиви, его по-детски бесстыдную, искреннюю ненасытность, готовность любить и быть любимым каждый раз, как в последний раз.  
Меньше четверти часа назад Зимний с ума сходил от счастья под его руками и губами, под жаркой тяжестью его тела, раскрытый и отдавшийся ему целиком и без остатка. В который раз подряд.  
И наплевать, что оба они были теперь потными и в липких потёках семени на животе, в паху, на ногах, сзади… сзади, в общем, тоже. На руках, даже на шее у Стива, в волосах у Солдата.  
Душ у них теперь был даже не один на этаж, а общий на весь дом, внизу, во дворе. Но это мелкое неудобство с лихвой искупалось тем, что дом, куда они перебрались все четверо, имел массу других достоинств. Дом был старый, но очень добротный, с толстыми кирпичными стенами и широкими подоконниками. С дощатыми полами и высоким потолком. Он стоял на отшибе, их окна выходили на железнодорожный тупик, просторный пустырь и много лет как заброшенную стройку. Они жили на третьем этаже, в двух отдельных комнатах с общей большущей кухней. По факту они занимали его целиком. Соседями их была только пожилая глухая пара эмигрантов-греков, занимавших первых этаж (с собственным входом), второй этаж почему-то пустовал, что их, впрочем, вполне устраивало.  
Дальше всех от их нового жилища работали Баки, всё ещё не сдающий позиций в гараже, и Стив капитан Роджерс, вместо Зимнего теперь шуровавший тюки и бочки в порту. Он утверждал, что это временно, что, впрочем, не помешало ему сходу вступить в профсоюз грузчиков, о чём там, кажется, немедленно пожалели, так как Роджерс, не сильно напрягаясь, последовательно и неотвратимо наводил там беспощадный шмон в соответствии со своими железобетонными представлениями о порядочности и справедливости. Для человека, практически в одиночку обрушившего такие организации, как Гидра и ЩИТ, профсоюз грузчиков был противником просто смехотворного уровня.  
Ткацкая фабрика, где резал лекала Стив, разорилась, но зато ему повезло найти работу в конструкторском бюро, в котором только приветствовалось, чтобы сотрудники трудились над чертежами, по возможности, у себя дома, не занимая место в небольшом зале бюро, не способного позволить себе аренду большего помещения. Так что едва ли не половину комнаты Баки и Стива занимали два собственноручно сделанных для него Баки и Зимним высоких кульмана, на которых он параллельно работал над проектами каких-то деталей станков.  
Зимний устроился на скотобойню, расположенную вообще-то за городом, но достаточно удобно, чтобы он мог добираться туда, при желании, даже пешком. Особого удовольствия от такой работы он, конечно, не получал, но старался быть честен с собой, и раз уж любил мясо, то считал правильным не отворачиваться от того, откуда оно берётся. Кряжистому неразговорчивому бригадиру мясников Солдат глянулся сначала своей физической силой и выносливостью. Потом умением быстро и аккуратно разделывать туши. И, наконец, безупречной милосердной точностью, с которой валил скотину. Зарплата была не такой большой, но зато его регулярно поощряли, что называется, натуральным продуктом.  
А в их семье это было очень кстати, потому что продуктов они поглощали просто немерено. Ежедневно в казане на общей кухне что-нибудь ароматно булькало и бурчало на газу, чтобы быть пожранным в тот же вечер.  
После ужина они играли в карты, или же оба Стива застывали в раздумье над шахматами, пока Баки и Зимний читали книги и жарко спорили над их содержанием. Или же они просто общались, обсуждая события дня, спортивные матчи, всякие новости, свои планы. Иногда Стив Капитан Америка рассказывал что-нибудь из того, что случилось с ним в будущем. Иногда фрагментарно и вырвано из контекста рассказывал что-нибудь Зимний.  
Честно говоря, он так особо ничего и не вспомнил из его собственного общего прошлого с его собственным маленьким суровым бруклинским Стивом, но ему вполне хватало того, что было у него здесь и сейчас.  
А дальше они желали друг другу доброй ночи и расходились по своим комнатам, чтобы неутолимо и восторженно наслаждаться друг другом. Сколько хватало сил.  
Зимнему и Капитану Америке хватало надолго. А потом хватало ещё и просто на нежности.  
\- Поговори со мной о любви, Мария, - не задумываясь, по памяти выводил мелодию Солдат, положив голову на широкое плечо Роджерса. - Вся моя жизнь — это ты. Твои прекрасные глаза сверкают, пламя мечты искрится. Скажи, что мне не привиделось, скажи, что вся ты — моя. Здесь, на твоей груди я больше не страдаю. Поговори со мной о любви, Мария…  
\- Даже у меня в руках, ты всё равно поёшь о какой-то женщине, - мягко упрекнул, касаясь губами его волос, Стив.– Я, может, быть ни слова не знаю по-итальянски, но имя Мария я разобрал, не сомневайся.  
\- По-итальянски? – растерянно переспросил Зимний и фыркнул, догадавшись, почему тогда, в первый раз, когда Баки пел ему в ванной, ему показалось, что зубочистка во рту мешает ему правильно выговаривать слова. Баки не знал итальянского. Просто у него был прекрасный слух и, Зимний, по себе это знал, природный дар к подражанию языкам.  
\- Эй? – позвал его Стив, - Не спи стоя.  
Зимний поднял голову и с радостной вседозволенностью нашёл губами его губы. Радостно застонал в поцелуй, сладостно вдавил пальцы в могучие мышцы спины, сам прижался, притёрся всем телом.  
Спустя ещё час Стив приподнялся на локте на полу рядом с ним и сказал:  
\- Знаешь, а я придумал, как нам с тобой добраться в Европу.  
Зимнему захотелось завыть и удариться затылком об пол, но Солдат не хотел портить чудесной сладости момента, поэтому спросил:  
\- Ты так и не отказался от этой идеи?  
Стив посмотрел на него, не с осуждением, нет. Скорее просто озадаченно, как если бы не понимал, что его не устраивает:  
\- Баки, пусть это и не наше с тобой прошлое, но история здесь развивается точно также. Этот мир еще не знает, что стоит на пороге страшнейшей для человечества войны. Разве можно сидеть сложа руки, зная, сколько жизней поставлено на кон? Бак, у нас есть уникальная возможность! И, говорю же, я уже придумал, как мы попадём в Европу.  
Зимний обречённо закрыл глаза. В голосе его Стива бескомпромиссно звенела сталь убеждённости хрупкого сопляка Стиви, бросавшегося в бой с хулиганами, в одиночку против нескольких бугаев. С этим ничего нельзя было сделать.  
Только ломиться в драку вслед за ним ему на подмогу.  
\- Трансатлантические сухогрузы? – спросил он. – Хочешь попробовать наняться матросами?  
\- Вообще-то, нет, - спокойно, как если бы они обсуждали обед, возразил Стив. – Через два года будет Олимпиада в Берлине. У меня достаточно времени для того, чтобы блеснуть в паре-тройке спортивных дисциплин и попасть туда.  
На этот раз Солдат не нашёлся, что можно на это ответить, и только потёр лицо железной ладонью.  
\- Знаю, Бак, - огорчился Стив. – Сам знаю, что это будет подло по отношению к тем настоящим спортсменам, которые из-за меня лишатся шанса проявить себя на Олимпиаде. Но, мне кажется, угроза войны всё же достаточный повод, чтобы мы могли не думать об этом.  
Зимний невольно представил Стива, бегущего по стадиону впереди всех, метающего копьё и диск (особенно, диск, да), и почувствовал, что у него рот буквально наполняется слюной. Если отвлечься от всего прочего, он хотел бы на это посмотреть.  
\- Ставь на метание диска, сопляк, - хрипло сказал он. – В этом ты уже давно себе руку набил.  
Стив легко и радостно засмеялся.  
И резко оборвал смех, когда Зимний спокойно спросил:  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил для тебя Гитлера, пока он не развязал войну?  
Убрать хорошо охраняемого политического лидера во время зрелищного мероприятия будет для Солдата не сложнее, чем для Стива метать диск. Зимний давно сбился со счёта, сколько раз он делал подобные вещи, как ему зачастую говорили, как раз ради сохранения мира во всем мире и спасения миллионов жизней.  
То есть не то, чтобы головой он не понимал, что Гитлер - чудовище иного масштаба, но, в сущности, в такой работе для него не было бы ничего необычного.  
Пожалуй, он не имел права глубоко в душе тайно не хотеть ехать в Берлин убивать Гитлера, а хотеть остаться в их большой просторной комнате на третьем этаже, постепенно обставить её по своему вкусу всякой практичной и удобной мебелью, найти менее кровавую работу, чем на бойне…  
Стив разом помрачнел и нахмурился. Блин, стоило лучше следить за языком, прежде чем говорить "для тебя" в последнем предложении.  
\- Вообще-то, Бак, я в первую очередь думал о том, чтобы успеть спасти семью Эрскина и его самого до того, как до них доберется Гидра. – Стив произнёс это так, будто признавался в какой-то стыдной провинности. Он коротко сжал переносицу пальцами, а потом прямо посмотрел Солдату в лицо. – Знаешь, я головой понимаю, что ты прав. Гитлер – ключевая фигура, надо обезглавить фашизм. Но мне всё равно тяжело думать о наказании до преступления. Не могу сказать, что я на 100% уверен, что мы имеем на это право, Бак. Мы же не рука бога?  
Тут уже Баки удивленно приподнял брови. Хоть он и не отличался особой религиозностью, глубоко внутри, лично он был уверен (возможно, всегда был уверен) в том, что если существует справедливая карающая длань Господа, то ей должен быть Стивен Грант Роджерс. Бескорыстный и болезненно справедливый.  
Если уж всякое (белокурое) дерьмо из Гидры считало себя в праве решать, в какую сторону кроить будущее, то уж Стиву самой судьбой было предназначено определять судьбу человечества. В соответствии со своими высокими представлениями о совести.  
\- Не смотри так, Бак. Я не забыл, кем был и что делал Адольф Гитлер, - строго сказал Стив. - Но, возможно, когда я смогу поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз, мне удастся достучаться до него. В конце концов, если у него и есть какие-то хорошие качества, в которых ему нельзя отказать, то это высокий патриотизм и забота о своем народе. Вряд ли он захочет, чтобы его страну разорвали пополам после поражения, обескровленную и заклейменную в однозначном злодействе против всего мира.  
Зимний закрыл глаза и представил себя в одном из кабинетов Рейхстага, спиной блокирующим дверь, с пистолетами в обеих руках, пока в паре метров от него Стив (всё ещё в не слишком закрытом наряде дискобола) с огнём в глазах убеждает Гитлера пересмотреть свои взгляды, чтобы не обрекать Германию на поражение во второй по счету Мировой войне.  
Если у кого такое и могло сработать, то это, наверно, у Стива.  
А если Стиву не хватит знания немецких слов, Зимний бы с радостью перевёл для него.  
Хотя про себя Солдат считал, что демонстрация такой порции превентивной мощи, как дуэт Зимнего Солдата и Капитана Америки, способна заставить обосраться и более стойких людей, чем Гитлер.  
И надо будет, чтобы он обязательно увидел звезду на плече. Пусть знает, что, если что, рвать Германию пополам будут такие союзники, как Советский Союз и Соединенные Штаты.  
\- Не знаю, сработает или нет. Но считаю, что мы обязаны попробовать. Остановить Гитлера, удавить Гидру в зародыше. Спасти столько людей! Всех погибших солдат со всех сторон. Всех невинных жертв. Всех замученных в лагерях. Спасти Эрскина… спасти тебя.  
\- Спасибо, Стив, - отворачиваясь от ясного взгляда, сипло произнес Солдат.  
Он, конечно, понимал, что спасут они в таком случае не его, а того юного Баки, который сейчас часто дышал через две стены восточнее от них. Но он это ценил. Он сам бы всё отдал, чтобы уберечь этого красивого парня от того, через что пришлось пройти его потрёпанной шкуре со всем её сомнительным содержимым. А главное, спасти юного Стиви от того, чтобы ему пришлось дважды оплакивать своего остолопа.  
Наверное, он слишком долго молчал, или что-то такое излишне печальное отразилось на отвыкшем от привычного в Гидре жесткого контроля лице, но Стив вдруг мягко коснулся его щеки, повернул его за подбородок к себе и прямо спросил:  
\- Что такое, Бак? Ты не хочешь ехать со мной?  
«Я не хочу, чтобы мы оба туда ехали», - про себя ответил ему Солдат, но ничего не сказал вслух. Только виновато поджал губы, отвел взгляд, признавая правоту Роджерса.  
Расписываясь в своей трусости.  
\- Бак, - Стив неожиданно подался вперед, нависнув над ним, прижался лбом ко лбу, отчаянно прошептал, задевая губами щеку: - Баки, я не вправе тебя заставлять. Я пойму, если ты не хочешь туда возвращаться. Я не позову тебя еще раз ринуться со мной в пасть смерти. Твоя преданность слишком дорого обошлась тебе в прошлый раз. Я просто не в праве. И я сам… я не смогу потерять тебя ещё раз. Я просто не смогу ещё раз, тупица, - в горле Роджерса что-то незнакомо болезненно дрогнуло, и Солдат скорее поспешил обнять его обеими руками, крепко прижать к себе.  
\- Послушай меня, Стиви, - тихо прошептал он в самое ухо, - право быть твоим любовником, - «твоим любимым», - дорогого стоит. Сложно поверить, что оно досталось простому парню из Бруклина, даже такому красивому и во всех отношениях восхитительному, как я, - «как юный Баки Барнс». - Мне, наверное, просто повезло по знакомству, - «одна рука, одна жизнь – смешная цена за такое запредельное счастье». – И ты всерьёз полагаешь, что существует хоть одна достаточно веская причина, чтобы я похерил всё это? – Баки взял ладонями лицо Стива и поднял его, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть ему в глаза. А потом подался вперёд, едва ощутимо коснулся губами приоткрытого рта. – Куда бы ты ни пошел, я пойду с тобой. С кем бы ты ни решил сражаться, я буду сражаться вместе с тобой, - и, разбавляя пафос этой клятвы, добавил: - Ты же без меня там найдешь способ угробиться на хрен, придурок. За тобой глаз да глаз нужен, а то знаю я...  
Стив не дал ему договорить, не слишком вежливо заткнув его поцелуем.  
«Ты – мой ангел, Стиви, - тая под обжигающим жаром благодарных искренних ласк, подумал Солдат. – Великая душа и святое сердце, что в маленьком больном теле, что в огромном и сильном. Ты рука бога, Стив, и я буду счастлив, если ты пожелаешь видеть меня ножом или винтовкой в этой руке. Пусть я и предпочел бы быть мирным орудием, всё будет так, как решишь ты, любимый. Мой храбрый, мой сопляк, мой родной, мой Стиви».  
Стив благодарно и как-то восхищённо целовал его шею и плечи, вжимаясь в него сразу всем телом, и ни прошлое, ни будущее не могли изменить этих счастливых мгновений в жизни Зимнего Солдата.  
В жизни Баки Барнса.  
Без стыда и страха в голос кричавшего от своей бескрайней, беспомощной, бесконечной любви через две стены от них.  
Любви к их невозможному Стиви. 

Конец!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Послесловие автора: хочу от всей души поблагодарить всех моих читателей со stuckyevanstanonestring.diary.ru , вместе со мной пробиравшихся сквозь пролетарские трудовые будни и кипение молодых кровей в этой вещи. 
> 
> Тино Росси "Дайте мне вас любить"  
> [it.lyrsense.com/tino_rossi/parlami_damore_mariu](http://it.lyrsense.com/tino_rossi/parlami_damore_mariu)


End file.
